El Club de las Máscaras
by BlackCat0310
Summary: Un club anónimo donde todos son honestos, una realidad donde todos ocultan su verdadero ser, y esa constante angustia que provocan los problemas. Todos están dentro del juego, solo aquel que haya logrado su objetivo podrá librarse de su máscara.
1. Día a Día

**Bueno, saludos.**

 **Primer capítulo de un LongFic AU que quiero llevar a al menos 50000 palabras, aunque con lo que tengo planificado tal vez llegue un poco más lejos.**

 **Si estás leyendo esto, gracias, espero que te guste, no sé hasta donde llegaré pero al menos tengo una meta. Desde ya diré que no hay ningún Shipping confirmado, aunque hay muchos indicios de ello, incluso hay personajes que no si llegarán a aparecer, pero para saber eso tendrás que seguir leyendo.**

* * *

"¿Alguien quiere decir algo antes de terminar la reunión?" Preguntó el muchacho de la máscara de tigre, una persona levantó la mano, entonces Tigre se sentó para que comenzara a hablar. "Habla Gato."

"Hace mucho que no tenemos miembros nuevos y muchos se han graduado recientemente, tengo miedo de pensar lo que será del club en el futuro próximo." Alguien levantó la mano, dando a entender que quería hablar; la chica con la máscara de gato lo miró y asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse, dejándole así la palabra.

"Concuerdo con ella, en el último medio año perdimos a la mitad de nuestros integrantes. Deberíamos hacer correr los rumores nuevamente, probablemente de esa manera personas volverán." Sugirió la mariposa, la miembro más antigua en el lugar, observó a sus otros 3 compañeros. "Pronto solo serán solo ustedes tres."

"Haremos esto entonces." Intervino el lobo. "Dispersen el rumor por la escuela, de manera sutil, con cartas, hablando del tema o alguna especie de invitación a los que los rodean, que de esa manera nos recuerden. La próxima reunión veremos los resultados, y en caso de ser escasos, replantearemos correctamente la situación."

"¿Todos de acuerdo?" Preguntó el tigre, nadie se negó. "Hasta la próxima reunión entonces."

* * *

Silver abrió los ojos, desorientado, cegado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Era un nuevo día, pero la noche había sido más larga de lo que le hubiera gustado, por lo que se encontraba más cansado de lo que debería. Miró su celular, faltaban 20 minutos para que sonara la alarma, por lo que decidió invertir ese tiempo en ayudar a preparar el desayuno. Salió de su habitación y caminó por el largo pasillo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tarea tiránica teniendo en cuenta el estado del piso de madera. En cuanto llegó a la escalera bajó con dirección a la cocina, allí encontró a una mujer joven de cabello rubio, preparando algo para cuando todos se despertaran.

"Hola Lucy." Saludó el chico de ojos plateados, la muchacha giró la mirada para observar quien la había saludado, miró su reloj con curiosidad pensando por un momento que estaba atrasada, pues el pelirrojo solía ser de los últimos en despertarse por lo general, suspiró tranquila al ver que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra.

"Buenos días Silver." Dicho esto continuó con su trabajo, tomó una de las tantas tazas que había allí y por mera costumbre le echó dos cucharadas de azúcar y una de café, vertió agua hasta los 3/4 de la taza y leche hasta poco menos del borde, entonces le alcanzó la taza al muchacho junto a tres rebanas del pan que había estado cortando desde antes. Entonces tomó todos los dulces, manteca y demás, colocándolos estratégicamente en la mesa para que todos los que llegaran en los próximos 5 minutos pudieran tomarlos. "¿Cómo ha estado la escuela?"

"Bien, con Gold a mis espaldas molestándome y Chris ayudándome en mis estudios, como de costumbre." Había sido siempre así entre los tres, desde que entraron en la misma secundaria al menos, aunque con el chico de ojos dorados no era muy diferente de cuando eran pequeños. Sintió su celular vibrar, al revisarlo vio que tenía un mensaje, aunque ya sospechaba sobre que era. "Crystal se disculpa por no venir hoy, se quedó dormida mientras estudiaba."

"Dile que no se preocupe… y que no se sobre esfuerce tanto, si sigue así le va a dar algo a esa chica, debería cuidarse más." La rubia lo dijo en un tono maternal, a los ojos de Silver ella era como una gran madre de todos los que vivían en aquel lugar. "Y conseguirse un novio, no le vendría mal tampoco."

"Creo que tú con tus 22 años de soltera no eres la indicada para decirlo, siendo que no te tocan ni con un puntero láser." La mujer giró a mirarlo con odio y con la palma lista para golpearlo, aunque como ya lo veía venir esquivó el golpe fácilmente. Silver sonrió disimuladamente, pensando que jamás se cansaría de esas pequeñas bromas, antes cuando su hermana estaba presente allí las mañanas eran más animadas, pero ahora también era entretenido. "Gracias por el desayuno."

"Lo has dejado por la mitad." Dijo Lucy recogiendo la taza. "¿Tienes prisa?"

"Pasaré a buscar a Chris camino a la escuela, me olvidé algo en su casa." Dicho esto volvió a su habitación para ir a tomar su mochila, sería un día largo.

* * *

Se acomodó nuevamente sus lentes mientras escuchaba a la profesora, aunque no era como si necesitara lentes, ni que escuchara realmente lo que decía aquella mujer, después de todo solo repetía las palabras del libro. Por un momento se preguntó para que les recitaba completamente de memoria aquellas palabras, siendo alguien de saber podría resumirles el tema en una explicación más corta y que pudieran seguir mejor. Ya iban 20 minutos de ese monologo cuando escuchó un pequeño golpe detrás de ella, al darse vuelta notó que un compañero de clases había caído dormido.

"Yellow, ¿Qué es lo que ves tan interesante allí detrás?" La rubia giró la mirada hacia su profesora, no era que fuera intimidada por la mujer mayor, más bien el problema era que no le gustaba llamar la atención debido a su timidez. Intentó pensar una respuesta rápida sin involucrar a su compañero, pero la mirada intensa sobre ella y el hecho de que todos se giraron a verla no ayudaba en absoluto.

"Sentí un ruido y me giré sin pensarlo." No mentía, solo omitía a su compañero que aún permanecía dormido. ¿Por qué la vio a ella y a él no?, tal vez era porque estaba sentada primera en la fila.

"Eso sucedió por estar desconcentrada, ¿Acaso no te enfocas en la clase?" Le regañó, Yellow maldijo su suerte, cualquier otro profesor lo hubiera dejado pasar de largo, pero ella se encontraba en la clase de historia. "Veo que sus ojos no son lo único que está mal con usted, debería prestar más atención, sus notas no le sobran."

"Si profesora." Dicho esto la mujer volvió al frente para seguir con la clase. La muchacha notó algunas risas disimuladas de parte de sus compañeros, sabía que se reían de ella, siempre lo hacían.

No le gustaba estar allí, no le agradaban sus compañeros, y este año solo le habían tocado dos profesores buenos, él resto eran demasiado exigentes o se llevaban mal con la clase, provocando problemas de los cuales no podía escapar, se sentía arrastrada por su alrededor. Sintió que algo la golpeó en la cabeza, solo era una pequeña bola de papel, no necesitaba ni revisar para saberlo. Pronto sintió otra, y otra más, y antes de darse cuenta una docena de ellas estaban tiradas a su alrededor, todas ella habiendo impactando en su objetivo.

Le hubiera gustado decirle a su profesora para que los detenga, pero estaba consciente de que si lo hacía se volvería peor, como en el pasado. Quería evitar problemas a toda costa, inclusive si eso significaba soportar este tipo de molestias, mientras no saliera lastimada todo estaría bien. Juntó las bolas de papel del piso y las guardó en su mochila, de esa manera la profesora no las vería. Miró de reojo al resto de su clase, algunos prestaban atención, otros sonreían disimuladamente y el restante seguía durmiendo.

De repente la compañera a su lado le pasó un pequeño papel, lo tomó y lo abrió leyendo el mensaje dentro. _¿Trajiste dinero o almuerzo?_ Miró a su compañera, captando su atención, y entonces negó con la cabeza, le devolvió el papel y miró al frente, observando el pizarrón escrito con varias preguntas para responder. ¿Cuándo las escribió aquella mujer?, solo suspiró, evitar problemas también significaba trabajar en clases, eso no le molestaba, solo era que no le gustaba historia.

* * *

"Así que… ¿Escucharon los rumores?" Dijo un chico de su clase, el muchacho del gorro agudizó su oído, sentía curiosidad. No muy lejos de él la chica de los colmillos se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al grupo para escuchar mejor. "Dicen que el Club de las Máscaras ha vuelto."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Sapphire, la mayor parte de la clase la miró raro, sorprendiéndose de que no supiera sobre qué hablaban.

"Es un club anónimo, no se sabe mucho de él, inclusos algunos dicen que solo es un mito urbano." Explicó, ninguna otra persona de la clase podría decir algo diferente pues nadie sabía con certeza algo sobre el misterioso grupo. "Solo sé que hay una especie de vacante y quieren que se unan más personas, pero los invitados son elegidos al azar de un grupo selecto por los miembros." Ruby escuchó con atención, no estaba familiarizado con esas cosas y menos aún tenía intensión de saber sobre ello, pero sabía que la conversación se pondría interesante y haría cualquier cosa con tal de matar el tiempo.

Finalmente se habían desviado del tema y se fueron por las ramas, tal y como el chico de ojos carmesí supuso, sin embargo él estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Observó detenidamente a cierta castaña, tenía una expresión impresionada por lo que escuchaba, casi ingenua, a pesar que generalmente mostraba una mirada tosca y de pocos amigos. Había sido casualidad que hubiera quedado en la misma clase, o eso fue lo que le gustaría pensar, pues estaba casi seguro que había sido alguna especie de plan de parte de sus padres.

¿Razón?

Bueno, para comenzar eran vecinos, en segundo lugar sus padres eran amigos desde jóvenes y por último ellos se conocían de pequeños, aunque no lo recordaran en absoluto. Por un momento Ruby pensó seriamente en que ella podía ser la niña que conoció de pequeño, esta idea fue rápidamente descartada luego de que conversaran un rato. Fue durante la cena del primer día que llegaron, él, sus padres, ella y su padre (divorciado según el chico), hablaron como si no se hubieran visto hace años, luego se enteró que así era, habían pasado tiempo sin hablar.

Pasó el tiempo, la cena terminó y él se dirigió a la sala de estar para continuar conversando con la muchacha mientras los adultos seguían en la cocina. Ahí dejaron lo más importante en claro, ellos no se recordaban entre sí, y además, no se llevaban del todo bien. A ella le gustaban las peleas, los deportes, tenía un comportamiento tosco y no era la muchacha más brillante, era la mujer menos femenina que jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer. Ruby tenía otros gustos, como la cocina, la moda o dibujar, también le agradaba escuchar música mientras hacía alguna manualidad o investigaba el trabajo de grandes estilistas.

Ella tenía un humor burlón, desde un principio le gustó molestarlo y él no era ningún tonto como para no responder, debía admitir que esa chica lo irritaba con facilidad, a pesar de ser tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. El problema fue cuando por las malas descubrió que ella era de sangre caliente, comenzaron una discusión que no se fue a los gritos porque la presencia de su padre evitaba que haga algo estúpido, sin embargo esto no evitó que la chica intentara golpearlo. Finalmente ambos miraron a un lado, molestos con su compañero, desde entonces se ignoraron a pesar de ser vecinos y mirarse la cara todos los días.

"Oye, princesa, ven aquí." Sabía que era ella, no por el apodo que aún le molestaba, sino por su voz, ¿Cómo diablos alguien como ella podía tener un tono tan dulce? Ironías de la vida supuso, se levantó de su asiento de manera perezosa, era martes después de todo, solo era un poco menos peor que un lunes. Cuando se acercó a la chica ésta lucía un poco nerviosa, como si estuviera por hacer algo del que no estaba del todo segura, entonces le dio una bolsa. "¿Te puedo pedir que lo arregles?"

"¿Qué?" Le sorprendió un poco el hecho que le pidiera un favor, revisó el contenido de la bolsa y vio una camisa azul a rayas dentro, a simple vista notó varias costuras rotas, volvió a mirar a la chica. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de papá y fui a comprarle un regalo, entonces me metí en una pelea… y rompieron el regalo." Ruby le lanzó una mirada acusadora, dando a entender que esto había sido su culpa, Sapphire suspiró. "Yo no quería pelear, ellos se metieron conmigo una vez, ahora solo volvieron a atacar. Mira, sé que eres bueno en esto, solo es un pequeño favor, por papá." Debía admitir que su vecino le caía bien, cómo se había relacionado un científico como él con un policía como su padre no lo sabía, pero era un buen tipo.

"¿Me pregunto por qué debería hacer esto luego de que te rieras de mí y de mis gustos?" Cuestionó, la chica no dijo nada, solo hizo una mueca de remordimiento. Debía admitir que era un libro abierto, si ella en ese momento sentía culpa era porque una parte de ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado de más. Guardo la bolsa en su mochila para sorpresa de la muchacha, entonces la miró con indiferencia. "¿Y esa cara?, sería una lástima que tu padre no recibiera un regalo de parte de su única hija, no lo hago por ti."

"Gracias, te debo una." Dijo Sapphire, inmediatamente una idea cruzó por la mente del chico, la miró de pies a cabeza, tenía una buena figura, cercana al promedio. No dijo nada, se guardaría la propuesta para otra ocasión, sin embargo la chica se quedó con un mal presentimiento acerca de la mirada que le proporcionó Ruby. "¿En qué pensaste?"

"Te lo diré si veo la necesidad." Dicho esto volvió a sentarse en su lugar centrado en sus pensamientos, definitivamente podía ser una buena oportunidad si lograba convencerla.

* * *

"¿Qué sucede señorita?"

"Nada Sebastián, solo estoy un poco nerviosa por mañana."

"Ya verá que todo estará bien."

* * *

 **Si llegaste aquí es porque te tomaste el tiempo de leer este humilde fic, así que gracias.**

 **Segundo, tal vez hayas notado algunos detalles, como que Yellow lleva lentes o a Lucy, que en realidad es un OC mio en esta historia. Todo lo que notes raro son puntos importantes de la historia, así que tenlos en cuenta.**

 **Si te gustó déjame tu opinión, así sabre que estoy escribiendo bien, y si no, también mándame una review, de esa manera podré corregir mis errores. Intentaré publicar una vez cada semana (y si no cada dos), así que mantente alerta sobre esta historia.**

 **Saludos, BlackCat.~**


	2. Conociéndonos

**Segundo capítulo de ese fic AU, espero que les guste.**

* * *

"Toma chico." Dijo el barman entregándole un sobre. "Trabajaste bien este mes, así que tiene un extra." El muchacho de ojos rojos lo miró agradecido, le hacía mucha falta el dinero. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se marchó a su casa en su bicicleta. Tenía prisa y estaba cansado, si tenía suerte podría dormir al menos 6 horas, con ese pensamiento en mente aceleró su constante pedaleo. Llegó a una pequeña casa, buscó las llaves y guardó su bicicleta en la esquina de siempre, se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró un plato de comida.

"Red, llegaste."

"Hola mamá." Saludó mientras colocaba el plato en el microondas, era medianoche ya, o faltaban unos pocos minutos al menos. Sintió una silla moverse, así que supuso que fue su madre sentándose, era ya como una especie de rutina. Él llegaba del trabajo, calentaba su comida y ambos se ponían a conversar como les había ido durante el día mientras se sentaba a comer. "¿Qué dijo el doctor?"

"Nada nuevo, la EPOC es difícil de tratar, pero mientras continúe el tratamiento tengo esperanza de llegar a los 70 años, tal vez incluso un poco más lejos." El muchacho sonrió ante esto, eran buenas noticias desde su punto de vista. Además el caso de su madre era uno muy leve, solo debía cuidarse correctamente y no esforzarse mucho, él la ayudaría todo lo que pudiera, ellos dos se las arreglarían. "¿Y la escuela?"

"Bien, es difícil aburrirse con Blue cerca y Green me explica lo que no entiendo, estoy seguro que no tendré problemas para graduarme." La última parte era mentira, había conseguido un trabajo durante la mañana, pero debía faltar ocasionalmente a clases, y se estaba perdiendo muchas clases con temas nuevos. Si faltaba demasiado quedaría libre y repetiría el año, así que mantenía lo de su trabajo secreto, luego Blue le mandaba fotos sobre lo escrito en el día y Green le explicaba resumidamente los temas. Solo lo haría hasta que quedaran dos meces de clases, así remontaría en el final, era un plan un tanto arriesgado, pero necesitaba dinero, su madre no podía trabajar después de todo.

"No te sobreesfuerces Red, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Estaré bien." Sonrió, no estuvo seguro si eso también fue una mentira, porque si ya en ese momento tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para parecer medianamente despierto, solo pensar lo que sería dentro de unos meces le daba mala espina. "Ve a dormir, yo termino aquí y también me marcho a descansar." Su madre no dijo nada, solo se levantó de su lugar y dejó solo a su hijo en la cocina. En cuanto sintió la puerta de la habitación de su madre cerrarse dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se sentía destrozado, volvió a suspirar y terminó su comida lo más rápido posible.

Solo quería dormir un rato.

* * *

Platinum miró por la ventana esperando encontrar algo interesante tras ésta, sin embargo no vio nada más allá de un cielo impecablemente azul y un par de ramas con pocas hojas. Era otoño, no hacía tanto frio como para decir que se acercaba el invierno, pero las tardes cálidas de fines de verano hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, pero no era algo que le molestara, por el contrario le gustaba esa época del año. Volvió su mirada a su clase, cada quien se había reunido con su grupo y ella estaba sola, pensar que hacía tan solo dos días atrás había sido el centro de atención, la noticia del día, la estudiante nueva; pero no se había sentido cómoda con ningún grupo, no encajaba. Sus compañeros no eran malos, no la habían molestado y tenían un comportamiento cortés hacia ella, el problema era ella en sí, no podía seguir los temas de conversación pues no estaba familiarizada con estos, también el vocabulario era diferente y objetos que para ellos eran normales, para la muchacha eran cosas nuevas.

Ella poseía un apellido importante: Berlitz. Su familia hacía tiempo que manejaba parte del mercado, poseían una gran empresa que había pasado de generación en generación, siendo ella ya la octava sucesora. Había recibido una educación privada en su casa, se crió rodeada de sirvientas y mayordomos, y no conocía mucho más allá de su mansión, que por sí sola era un mundo. Pero esta infancia le prohibió conocer la sociedad, sabía cómo funcionaba la alta jerarquía, todos los modales que tenía que seguir, los bailes, a su edad ya tenía una base sobre economía, sin embargo conocía poco y nada sobre lo que sabría cualquier persona de su edad.

"Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Sebastián." El mayordomo jefe de la casa siempre le había dicho que era incorrecto mantenerse todo el tiempo en la mansión, que necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba el mundo y demás, aunque también estaban sus padres que se negaban a esta idea. Aún se preguntaba cómo finalmente el anciano había logrado convencerlos para que le permitan ir a la escuela.

"Hola." Vio a un muchacho enfrente de ella, lo miró un rato y luego observó a su alrededor, no había nadie. "¿Sucede algo señorita?"

"Pensé que le hablaba a alguien más, perdone." Notó al chico un poco nervioso, ¿Quizás había hablado demasiado formal? Tendría que sacarse esa costumbre si quería tratarlo de igual a igual, aunque ya la habían etiquetado como 'señorita' podía despegarse un poco de ese papel. "¿Necesitabas algo?"

"Solo quería hablar un rato, soy Diamond, tú eres Platinum, ¿Verdad?" Miró al chico de ojos diamantes, era poco más alto que ella, cabello negro, y poseía la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en mucho tiempo. La muchacha que solía ser alguien un tanto fría no supo cómo responderle a esa expresión, con su mejor esfuerzo intentó imitarlo, pero solo logró dibujar una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Pasaron un rato conversando, al principio fue un poco incómodo, pues no tenían muchos temas en común para hablar, entonces el muchacho comenzó a preguntarle sobre ella y viceversa. A Platinum le agradaba ver el rostro sorprendido de su compañero cuando hablaba sobre su casa, todo parecía emocionarlo, sobre todo cuando le habló de su jardín. Él le contó sobre que cuando sus padres se mudaron a su nueva casa se dedicaron a cuidar flores en su patio durante años, y había aprendido mucho de ello, pues creció rodeado de éstas.

"Mi abuela es jardinera y le enseñó a mi madre desde pequeña, y ella a mí."

"Ya veo, en casa tenemos varios jardineros para que cuiden tanto del patio delantero como el trasero." Le explicó, aunque el chico ya había supuesto que era así, en esa casa no hacía falta nada. Platinum se alegró de tener a alguien con quien hablar, tal vez la escuela no sería tan aburrida a partir de ahora.

* * *

Sintió que alguien entró en el salón y cuando miró hacia la puerta vio al muchacho de ojos oro respirando con dificultad, estaba por preguntar algo pero de repente abrieron la puerta, quedando el chico escondido entre la pared y la madera. Dirigió su mirada hacia la nueva persona en el lugar, era un matón, lo notaba con solo mirarlo, éste también parecía cansado, pero más que nada parecía furioso. Revisó el lugar con la mirada para solo encontrar a la chica sentada en su banco, con sus libros abiertos y un lápiz en mano.

"¿No entró nadie aquí?" Miró al matón, luego al chico escondido y nuevamente al matón, entonces negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero escuché a alguien corriendo por los pasillos." Se cerró la puerta y solo quedaron dos personas en el lugar, el oji-dorado suspiró aliviado, había escapado nuevamente sano y salvo, al menos por ahora. Crystal lo miró acusadoramente, lo había salvado porque era su amigo, pero por un momento pensó seriamente en mandarlo al frente, no le vendría mal aprender una cosa o dos. "¿Ahora qué hiciste Gold?" Le preguntó mientras continuaba su escritura.

"Estaba en el boliche y ella me dijo que no tenía novio, tenía unos cuantos tragos encima así tampoco lo pensé mucho." Se excusó, la muchacha suspiró frustrada, ya estaba cansada de los problemas de noche del chico, si iba a ser un Don Juan que por lo menos no sea tan tonto, si ese matón lo encontraba iba, como mínimo, a destrozarlo. "No es que yo ande buscando problemas, tal vez tenga que dejar de ir a Palace's Night, ya no es tan tranquilo como antes."

"Ni siquiera tienes edad para entrar, tampoco como para comprar alcohol, ¿Cómo haces?" Gold iba a responder pero Crystal alzó la mano dando a entender que no respondiera, ya sabía la respuesta, la había escuchado demasiadas veces. "Tienes contactos, ya lo recordé, y si algo sale mal siempre existe la salida de emergencia para escapar." Por un momento había olvidado que el chico tenía una estrategia para cada situación posible, para cada uno de todos los boliches de la ciudad.

"Tengo que salir bien parado, ¿Verdad?" Tomó uno de los tantos libros que tenía Crystal en su asiento para ver que estaba haciendo, cada párrafo estaba prolijamente subrayado y resumido, con una gran cantidad de aclaraciones enumeradas al lado. No le sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a mirar los apuntes de la muchacha, después de todo ella era la número 1 de la escuela en cuanto se tratara de notas, su promedio rozaba la perfección. No por nada era la Chica Súper Seria, apodo exclusivo que cariñosamente él le había dado, no le extrañaba que estuviera estudiando para un examen para el que aún faltaba 1 semana. "Te vas a poner idiota de tanto estudiar."

"No le encuentro la lógica a eso, además más estúpida que tú no puedo ser, así que estoy tranquila." Gold intentó argumentar. "No quiero escuchar nada de ti, aun no entiendo como pasaste de año."

"Soy más listo de lo que parezco. Las notas no lo son todo." Crystal dejó de escribir y lo miró fijamente. "Bueno, solo para ti, pero es porque quieres conseguir esa beca en no sé dónde, para el resto de los estudiantes no es tan importante, con aprobar alcanza."

"Primero, se llama universidad Atlas, y es de las mejores del país, segundo, no llegarás lejos con esa mentalidad." El de ojos oro se encogió de hombros, no era como si le importaran sus palabras del todo. Siempre podría heredar el negocio de su tío (quien no tenía hijos) y asegurarse una vida tranquila allí, tendría todo el alcohol que quisiera y podía mirar chicas todo el día, no le parecía una mala idea para el futuro. Miró a la muchacha, parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, prefirió dejarla tranquila, él allí solo sería una molestia.

"Nos vemos." No recibió respuesta, solo se rio. "Sigue así chica súper seria."

* * *

Se preguntó que hacía en ese callejón oscuro, había leído la carta y escuchado los rumores pero no más que eso, ¿por qué había aceptado una propuesta tan misteriosa? Sintió unos pasos, entonces lo vio, era un tipo encapuchado, una máscara de un lobo tapaba su rostro. Sabía que él no se debía ver tan diferente a ese tipo, la diferencia era la máscara de ratón, el desconocido dejó una hoja en el piso y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. El chico se acercó a la hoja leyendo el mensaje en esta.

"Teatro abandonado, las escaleras a la derecha de la entrada, la primer puerta del pasillo de la izquierda, el día 14 de este mes." Se preguntó a que teatro se refería, entonces recordó el edificio abandonado cerca del parque, tenía que ser ese. "Tendré que investigar."

* * *

Se acomodó los lentes otra vez, no era porque los tuviera desacomodados, simplemente ya era un acto inconsciente en ella. Observó el dibujo analizando cada pequeño detalle, debía hacer las sombras correctamente, era lo que más definía su arte después de todo, si no las hacía bien desperdiciaría el boceto inicial. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de dibujar con lápiz y papel, fue una iniciativa propia el intentar volver a su origen, pero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio. Suspiró, le gustaba demasiado el boceto como para intentar hacer algo más y equivocarse, no quería manchar el dibujo y menos aún que quedara alguna marca, lo guardaría para digitalizarlo más tarde.

"Con permiso." Casi se le cae el lápiz de su mano, se había asustado al escuchar estas palabras, estaba en su mundo. Levantó la mirada para ver a un muchacho de ojos fuego, éste tenía una taza en su mano, era el café que había pedido minutos atrás. Hizo a un lado sus cuadernillos para dejar espacio, el chico dejó la taza y sonrió como despedida, entonces se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

"Espera." El moreno se dio la vuelta, Yellow se congeló, ¿Por qué lo había llamado?, no tenía nada que decirle. "Esto… ¿Puedo pagarte ahora?" No fue la respuesta más inteligente, lo sabía, pero esperaba salir de la situación con eso, la presencia del mozo la ponía nerviosa por alguna razón. El muchacho buscó algo en sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña libreta donde tenía todas las órdenes tomadas y se lo mostró a la rubia, ésta buscó rápidamente el dinero y se lo entregó. "Toma."

"Hay de más."

"Propina."

"¿En serio?, ¡Gracias!" El oji-rojo sonrió alegre, le era raro recibir algo extra. Fue entonces que Yellow notó lo sonrojada que estaba, ¿Desde cuándo estaba así?, ¿él se había dado cuenta?, ¿fue por su sonrisa o desde antes? Antes que se marchara llegó a leer el nombre de la tarjeta que llevaba en el pecho, entonces el chico se fue para continuar trabajando. La rubia acomodó su mejor lápiz en su mano, buscó el último dibujo que hizo y volteó la página mostrando otra en blanco.

Trabajó lento, observándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles pues se movía constantemente, notó que tenía una buena figura, recta y atlética, no era delgado, tampoco bajo, por el contrario era un poco más alto que el resto de las personas del lugar. Comenzó con el contorno de su rostro, trazando con cuidado las curvas de la cara, su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos siempre bien abiertos, lúcidos, el cabello alborotado de color azabache, que le daba ese aspecto juvenil que tenía. El uniforme lo favorecía completamente, además de que trataba amablemente a las personas, parecía cómodo y confiado a la hora de hablar con las personas.

Finalmente terminó el boceto, tomó un lápiz rojo para los ojos, dejando partes sin pintar para disimular el brillo, continuó con el pañuelo que llevaba al lado de su tarjeta. El lápiz negro lo dedicaría al cabello, primero trazó con cuidado los límites que le permitirían definir más tarde los detalles, como la dirección y el brillo de su peinado. Marrón más claro para el chaleco y más oscuro para las zonas oscuras de éste. Las costuras de la camisa blanca las haría con portaminas, también lo utilizaría para remarcar los contornos. Un lápiz gris para hacer algunas sombras más y utilizaría color piel de manera suave para el rostro. Había estado tan inmersa en el dibujo que no se dio cuenta de que casi se habían caído sus lentes, se los sacó para estar más cómoda, era miope después de todo, no los necesitaba mientras su cuadernillo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Se percató de que ya había anochecido, era otoño y oscurecía más temprano comparado unos pocos meces atrás. Su sentido del tiempo le decía que aún tenía unos cuantos minutos extra y al mirar la hora en su celular lo comprobó, podría quedarse en el bar un rato más pero prefirió marcharse a casa, así podría preparar algo bueno para cenar, su tío seguramente llegaría tarde y estaría cansado. Guardó sus lápices, cuadernillos y demás en su bolso, se volvió a colocar los lentes y por las dudas decidió llevar su paraguas en su mano, algo le decía que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a llover. Se levantó y se dirigió en la puerta, sin embargo antes de salir del lugar algo la detuvo, buscó con la mirada al joven de ojos fuego una vez más, lo vio tomándole la orden a una anciana con esa sonrisa que tenía.

Yellow se marchó del bar feliz, por alguna razón que no quería pensar demasiado.

* * *

"Vete, hoy he tenido piedad." El hombre salió corriendo de aquel callejón, tomándose el brazo y con una expresión asustada. "¿Estás bien?" Sapphire le preguntó a la mujer sentada contra la pared, estaba temblando y se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando protegerse, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin parar. Suspiró, cualquiera estaría así de asustada, habían intentado robarle a mano armada después de todo, había sido una suerte que ella estuviera allí. Desató el pañuelo que llevaba en su cabeza, con cuidado de no mostrar su rostro, tapado únicamente con una bufanda y la capucha de su campera, entonces le secó las lágrimas y le ayudó a levantarse. "Llama a un taxi y ve a casa, lo peor ya pasó."

"Muchas gracias, si tú no aparecías yo-"

"Solo pasaba por aquí y odio a ese tipo de personas, no lo hice por ti." Dicho esto se fue, dejando a la víctima sola. No le diría su nombre ni aceptaría un agradecimiento, no era policía, menos una heroína, ni si quiera le importaba la justicia, solo necesitaba borrar la basura de la ciudad. Continuó su trote, se había detenido para detener al ladrón, pero ahora podía seguir tranquila, solo trotar y trotar y no pensar en nada, solo avanzar hacia donde el viento la llevara. Lamentablemente ya debía volver a casa, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su padre volviera a casa y ella debía estar ahí sin importar que, o él descubriría su secreto. Dejó de trotar para correr, si tenía suerte podía tratar sus heridas antes de que el científico llegara.

Cuando llegó encontró a su vecino en la puerta, como si recién estuviera llegando, una vez más habían coordinado en ese lugar. Él le extendió una bolsa, no tuvo que pensar mucho, ya sabía que era la camisa, aunque se sorprendió un poco lo rápido que fue. El chico no dijo nada y entró en su departamento, era perfecto, ella tampoco tenía ganas de conversar en ese momento, más bien le preocupaba el pinchazo que comenzaba a sentir en el pie. Primero se ducharía y luego trataría cualquier lastimadura que encontrara. Eligió lo primero que encontró en su guardarropa y se dirigió al baño, encendió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse, revisando cualquier posible golpe. Suspiró aliviada cuando no encontró ni siquiera un moretón, excepto en el pie.

"Si me iba a lastimar debería haberlo pateado más fuerte." Pensó en voz alta, el agua caliente la iba relajando, estaba segura de que le dolería todo el cuerpo en tan solo un rato, pero no era nada nuevo, ya hacía dos meces que había comenzado con esa costumbre de salir a cazar. Salir del colegio, hacer la tarea y como su padre se marchara de casa ella se prepararía para ir a trotar por toda la ciudad, desde el centro hasta los barrios bajos, y si encontraba algún criminal lo enfrentaba. En las peleas en las que se metió en ese poco tiempo siempre se aseguró de que su rival se arrepentiría de haber robado o atacado a alguien por el resto de su vida.

Los incapacitaba, de manera que las víctimas pudieran escapar sin problemas, entonces comenzaba a hablarles, para convencerlos que dejaran de hacer lo que hacían, si decían algo les provocaba dolor. No era alguien sádica, ni siquiera le gustaba llegar lejos, pero hubo situaciones en las que se vio obligada a quebrar un hueso o dos, hacer un corte o dislocar alguna extremidad, quisiera o no, pero por lo general solo los dejaba inconscientes para marcharse tranquila, y en el caso de que los lastimara los dejaba ir, claro no sin antes llamar a la policía, siempre se aseguraba de que la policía los atrape de una forma u otra.

Jamás se metería en una situación en la que su vida estuviera en riesgo, pero debía admitir que cada vez se involucraba en enfrentamientos más peligrosos. El tipo de hoy tenía un cuchillo, pudo haber sido apuñalada o la mujer tomada como rehén, y no tenía la coartada de la policía en camino, porque se había olvidado de llamar antes de entrar en la pelea. No le gustaba pensar en la idea de haberse cansado tan rápido pero… debía admitir que cada vez era más difícil. No había entrenado tres artes marciales durante años para nada, pero un puño poco podía hacer contra un arma, debía ser más inteligente. También estaba el problema de su identidad, si por alguna razón alguien le viera la cara estaría en problemas, necesitaba una máscara o algo parecido. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, hacía dos días había encontrado una carta en su mochila, era del club del que le habían contado en clases.

"El Club de las Máscaras, ¿Eh?" Finalmente recordó su nombre. "Debería darle una oportunidad."

* * *

"Bienvenidos." Dijo tigre en medio de la ronda. "Les explicaremos las reglas." Hubo tres nuevos integrantes en el lugar, el ratón, el mapache y el zorro, cada uno sentado al lado del otro, los otros dos integrantes estaban sentados a los lados, el único parado procedió a sentarse para dar inicio a la explicación.

"Primera regla: El Club es completamente anónimo, no pueden decir donde estamos ni cuando nos reunimos, si lo hacen lo sabremos, serán expulsados y cambiaremos nuestra sede, tenemos decenas de lugares donde reunirnos." Explicó el chico de la máscara de lobo, el ratón lo reconoció, había sido él quien lo invitó. "Segunda regla: no decir nombres, nadie sabe quién es nadie y así debe permanecer, nos referimos a nosotros por el animal que representa nuestra máscara y a terceros como amigo A, compañero B, etc., tampoco se pueden nombrar instituciones."

"Tercera regla: no usar máscara de dragón, ese animal representa al fundador y debe respetarse, sin embargo si quieren pueden cambiarse su máscara entre reunión y reunión, pero se recomienda mantener siempre la misma." Continuó la chica de la máscara de gato, su voz un poco distorsionada, el anonimato debía ser absoluto. "Cuarta regla: las reuniones obligatorias son el primer día del mes, desde allí se organizan las demás reuniones, en caso de ausencia avisar previamente."

"Quinta y última regla: Comprometerse con el club, todos para uno y uno para todos, solo de esa manera podremos graduarnos. Graduarse significa sacarse la máscara y nunca volver, tiene un significado simbólico, solo lo hacen aquellos que han cumplido su propósito en el club." Explicó, los tres nuevos integrantes memorizaron sus palabras, los tres asintieron de acuerdo con las condiciones, entonces el zorro levantó la mano. "Habla."

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Los tres miembros más antiguos se miraron, tigre se levantó de su silla, tomando así la palabra.

"Lo que haga falta para solucionar tus problemas."

* * *

 **Bueno, fin del capítulo, desde ya gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos, BlackCat.**


	3. Encuentros

**Bueno, tercer cap. de este fic que termina, como yo le digo, su fase de presentaciones. Después de este capítulo el tema se irá poniendo un poquito más pesado y la verdadera trama comenzará a salir lentamente a luz (junto a todas las sub-tramas que tiene esta historia). Estos primeros tres capitulos serían como una especie de capítulo piloto, creo que a partir de ahora las cosas irán más rápido.**

 **Desde ya gracias por leer, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

"Abuelo, despierta." El anciano gruñó, entonces lentamente comenzó a despertar, con los ojos entrecerrados observó a su alrededor, intentando recordar donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Miró hacia abajo y vio decenas de hojas dispersadas sobre lo que supuso que era su escritorio, ¿O era la mesa de la sala de estar?, ¿o su oficina?, definitivamente tenía que acostumbrarse a ser más ordenado. "Ya no eres tan joven como para quedarte despierto hasta tan tarde." Al levantar la mirada vio a su nieto con una taza en la mano, éste hizo un lugar entre tantos papeles y dejó lo que supuso que era café allí.

"Ya sabes cómo es esto Green, mucho trabajo poco tiempo. Necesitaba enviarle esto a Rowan para hoy a las 10…" Miró su reloj, eran las 9:00 AM, lo que significaba que le quedaba una hora para terminar el trabajo. Suspiró cansado, le mandaría un mail avisándole que estaba retrasado, pero antes de siquiera poder encender la computadora notó que el castaño estaba ordenando los papeles. Se le quedó mirando un largo rato, entonces se rió.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres la viva imagen de tu padre." Dicho esto permanecieron en silencio, moviendo y ordenando constantemente. Green había ideado un sistema utilizando palabras claves para ayudar en eso, aunque llevara dos años estudiando junto a su abuelo sabía vagamente sobre qué hablaban esos documentos. El café se enfrió, el trabajo comenzó a tomar forma, Samuel tomó una carpeta y guardó una parte de lo ordenado. Revisó la parte de su nieto, para confirmar que estuviera todo en su lugar, entonces nuevamente guardó el trabajo, solo quedaban unas pocas hojas que no había leído, una vez que lo haya hecho podría terminar todo. "Ve, estaré bien desde aquí."

"De acuerdo."

El castaño dejó en el escritorio lo que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y buscar su mochila. Miró su reloj, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y la despertó, pasó por la cocina, la sala de estar, el pasillo y finalmente salió a la calle con su mochila al hombro. Suspiró, no era que le desagradara la rutina, por el contrario le parecía algo necesario a su manera, sin embargo podía ser un poco menos aburrido. Caminó hacia la escuela, como todos los días desde que había entrado en la secundaria, lo que serían varios años considerando que estaba en su último curso.

El camino de todos los días lo tenía más que memorizado, le gustaba observar a las personas ir y venir en las mañanas, el paisaje a pesar de ser familiar no le aburría, lo recorría casi inconscientemente, tal vez era por eso que se olvidaba de desviarse antes de cierta calle. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a la muchacha más molesta que había tenido el gusto de conocer caminando a su lado. La miró de reojo, parecía estar tranquila ese día, lo cual era una completa novedad, tal vez estaba tramando algo o tenía pensado pedirle dinero o algún favor.

"Entonces… bonito día, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Nada." Siguieron caminando en silencio. El muchacho no le había creído en absoluto, sabía que tarde o temprano saldría con algo, pero decidió disfrutar el momento de paz, tal vez sería mejor así. Llegaron a la escuela, saludando casualmente a quienes se cruzaban por los pasillos, hasta entrar en su clase con su caos cotidiano. El castaño se sentó y delante de él Blue se acomodó en su asiento, Green suspiró, la elección de los asientos de este año no le había agradado del todo. Buscó en su mochila el libro de turno y lo abrió en donde se encontraba el marcador, no era una historia realmente asombrosa, pero siempre servía para matar tiempo. "Entonces…" Miró los ojos azules frente a él. "¿Después pasamos a saludar a Red?"

"No deberíamos molestarlo en su trabajo." La castaña tomó sus palabras como un sí, lo arrastraría de todas formas hasta el bar y Green lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que lo de antes no era una pregunta, era una orden. Pensó en algo para cambiar el tema, sería lo mejor antes de que le pida que pague lo de ella, como las últimas tres veces. Recordó a cierto pelirrojo que hacía mucho que no veía, ese sería un buen tema sobre lo cual hablar. "¿Y Silver?, ¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, hace unos días pasé por el orfanato a saludarlo, también estaba Chris con él, y todos los niños, además más tarde Lucy llegó con pastelillos. Los extraño un poco." Blue sonrió, si existía un lugar que podía llamar hogar era ese viejo edificio en el que pasó tantos años. Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que su habitación se encontraba desocupada, Lucy le había propuesto que cuando lo necesitara podía quedarse a pasar la noche allí, a los niños parecía haberle gustado la idea, también le habían dicho que pasara más seguido. "Sabes, cuando encontré a mamá me sentí realmente feliz, pero desde que ese tipo anda rondando por casa es como si me sintiera incómoda."

"¿Hablas de Martín?"

"Es Matis, Teniente Matis Surge, como a él le gusta que le digan." No le gustaba hablar sobre él, era solo un viejo y loco veterano de una guerra de la cual nunca escuchó, no sabía que había visto su madre en él. Se percataron de que la clase comenzó a ordenarse de repente, al mirar al frente vieron a la profesora entrar en la clase, cuando todos se ordenaron saludó y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. "Hablando de personas que odio, también está Sabrina." Susurró la muchacha, la mujer se dio vuelta y la miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Algo que quieras decirme?" Blue negó con la cabeza, aunque tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que se habían acumulado desde el día que la conoció hacía tres años. Tal vez a final de año pensaría en hablar sinceramente con ella, hasta entonces lo mejor sería esperar. "Hoy corregiremos lo de la clase anterior. Blue, ven a resolver esto."

Tal vez hablarían antes de lo que pensaba.

* * *

"Oye, ¿puedo pedirte algo?" La chica de ojos zafiro levantó la mirada, allí su vecino estaba parado a su lado, esperando una respuesta. Tenía ojeras, se tambaleaba un poco y a simple vista se notaba que le faltaban varias horas de sueño encima, iba a preguntar pero prefirió no hacerlo, solo asintió a la pregunta. "Necesito que te pruebes esto y me lo muestres." Le extendió una bolsa con lo que pensó que era ropa, al revisar confirmó que eran unas tres o cuatro prendas, le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad. "Las hice yo, quiero que te pruebes todo para estar seguro de que las medidas son las correctas."

"¿Diseñas ropa?" Le pareció completamente raro que un chico hiciera algo como eso, se preguntó que tan femenino era el muchacho. "¿No era tu madre quien se dedicaba a esto?"

"No, ella solo los confecciona, los diseños los hace una amiga. Digamos que tengo un interés en esto desde hace un tiempo." Sapphire no respondió, solo guardó la bolsa en su mochila, si solo era eso no le molestaba, por el contrario era una forma fácil de pagar su deuda, solo era probarse ropa. "Estaré toda la tarde en mi casa, pásate cuando puedas." Dicho esto ninguno dijo nada más. Ruby estaba feliz de al fin conseguir a alguien que le haga de modelo, aunque no era la mejor opción la chica de los colmillos era todo lo que tenía, tendría que conformarse con ella.

* * *

"Definitivamente fue una buena idea venir al parque." Dijo Diamond con un helado en su mano, a su lado Platinum lo miró de reojo, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el muchacho, pudieron haber ido a su casa, donde no existía el ruido de los autos, había menos personas dando vuelta y no importaba si estaba a punto de comenzar a llover o no. "¿Estás segura que no quieres un helado?"

"Dia, hace frío para estar comiendo helado en esta época del año." El chico se encogió de hombros, para él cualquier época era buena para comer cualquier cosa, no iba a quedarse con las ganas porque hacía un poco de frío. Siguió mirando al alrededor, cuando finalmente lo vio a lo lejos, un chico de cabello rubio alborotado corriendo hacia ellos, se levantó de la banca y esperó a que llegara. "¿Es él?" El moreno asintió sonriendo.

"¡Llegué!" Exclamó el rubio, había perdido el bus y había corrido desde su casa, lo cual no era una distancia necesariamente corta. Se tomó unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, se acomodó la ropa y miró al frente con la mano extendida. "Soy Pearl." Platinum lo miró un momento, miró su mano y volvió a mirar al chico, no sabía exactamente que hacer. Diamond tomó su mano en su movimiento rápido y la estrechó llevando a cabo el saludo. La chica se quedó un rato mirando su mano, conque así era como se saludaban las personas. "¿Y tú eres?"

"Platinum Berlitz."

"Espera, tu apellido me suena." El rubio intentó recordar en donde había escuchado esa palabra, estaba seguro de que le era extremadamente familiar, algo pareció activarse en su mente y de repente lanzo una exclamación sorprendida. "¿Esos Berlitz?" Platinum no entendió la pregunta, pero Dia solo asintió. "Significa que eres la hija del jefe, del jefe, del jefe, del gerente del negocio donde trabaja mi madre. Eso y que eres millonaria."

"Bueno, provengo de una familia que ha estado durante siete generaciones en lo más alto del comercio, así que se podría decir que sí, lo soy." La muchacha sintió algo frío de repente, miró al cielo y notó pequeñas gotas de agua que comenzaban a caer, escuchó un ruido y al bajar su mirada vio a los chicos correr. Pronto las gotas caían con más fuerza y en mayor cantidad, sin nada más que hacer Platinum corrió detrás de los dos chicos, ellos se dieron media vuelta esperando a que los alcanzara, cuando estuvo a tan solo dos pasos continuaron su carrera. Detrás de ellos la lluvia ya caía implacablemente, la chica tenía su ropa ligeramente mojada, sus piernas le pesaban y le faltaba un poco el aliento, pero con cada paso se sentía un poco más emocionada. Miró a su lado y vio la sonrisa de los dos chicos, como si correr de la lluvia fuera un juego al que estuvieran acostumbrados a disfrutar.

Finalmente cuando el agua estaba por alcanzarlos, Diamond se detuvo y buscó algo en su mochila apresuradamente. Tomó un paraguas y abrió, el rubio poco después lo imitó, antes que una gota caiga sobre ellos ya se habían cubierto. Los tres se miraron un momento mientras recuperaban el aire, entonces la chica rió, al principio fue una risa silenciosa pero pronto se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada, los chicos contagiados comenzaron a reír junto a ella. En ese preciso instante, junto a las dos personas a su lado, bajo la lluvia de otoño Platinum se reía por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin razón alguna.

Simplemente se sentía viva.

* * *

Sapphire miró el agua caer y caer, ese día no podría salir a cazar, lo cual significaba un gran problema pues no tenía mucho para hacer en casa. La imagen de la ciudad que le brindaba la ventana de su apartamento hacía mucho ya la había aburrido, pero ella aún se mantenía allí, no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Desvió la mirada hasta el sofá, allí se encontraba la bolsa que le había dado Ruby, perezosamente fue a buscarla y en cuanto estuvo en sus manos revisó el contenido. Había una camisa, una blusa y dos remeras diferentes, una gruesa para el invierno y otra para verano, guardó todo nuevamente en la pequeña bolsa, buscó la llave del departamento y salió. Desde el pasillo dio seis pasos a su derecha y tocó la puerta, esperó unos momentos, cuando estaba por marcharse alguien abrió.

"Pasa, no tomará mucho tiempo." La chica se abrió camino dentro del departamento, el diseño era exactamente igual al de ella sin embargo parecía tan diferente. "Mi habitación es la primera puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo, cámbiate y ven." Sapphire solo asintió y se dirigió al lugar. Tuvo una sensación rara cuando entró en la habitación del muchacho, no solo porque estaba extrañamente ordenada como la suya, sino porque se parecían demasiado. La posición de las camas, sus guardarropas, el escritorio (de casi el mismo tamaño), inclusive el espejo de pie en la esquina. Intentó ignorar eso, se sacó su remera y comenzó probándose la blusa, fue el diseño que más le había gustado. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y el chico en cuanto la vio se acercó con una cinta métrica.

"¿Y eso para?"

"Medir, ¿para qué más?" Primero le lanzó una mirada, buscando los detalles defectuosos. Enrolló la cinta alrededor de su brazo y tomó nota. La chica de los colmillos se quedó estática, un poco incómoda por la cercanía con el muchacho. Éste se movía con fluidez, sus manos no la habían tocado en absoluto, midió en tres partes distintas su brazo, su ancho de hombros, su cuello. Se agachó y midió su cadera, antes que pudiera reclamarle algo el chico ya había retirado sus manos y tomado nota, trabajaba mecánicamente, enfocado, nada debía interrumpirlo. Siguió con su cintura, tomó nota y cuando estaba por continuar con el busto la muchacha detuvo sus manos, Ruby se quedó paralizado un momento, sin comprender por qué se había detenido, hasta que unos segundos después volvió en sí. "Perdona, estaba concentrado." Le extendió la cinta para que ella misma midiera, el chico observó y tomó nota. "Listo."

"Ya vuelvo, iré a cambiarme."

"No hace falta." Sapphire miró al chico, estaba dibujando algo en su pequeña libreta. "Tráeme la bolsa, necesito arreglar las partes mal hechas. Además, ya que me ayudaste si quieres puedo regalarte algo." La chica se sorprendió un poco ante eso, no pensó que le daría algo. Miró la blusa que tenía puesta, era de un color gris claro con patrones dibujados en un color blanco nieve, le gustaba bastante, además de que era más cómoda de lo que pensó en un principio. "Veo que elegiste rápido, puedes irte a casa si quieres."

"Está bien, hasta luego." Ruby se dirigió a su habitación, saludando con la mano, entonces lo vio desaparecer en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Ella salió al pasillo y entró en su departamento nuevamente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada más para hacer. Miró la lluvia caer por la ventana, se acostó en su cama, encendió el televisor, navegó por internet y sin embargo se aburría, si el aburrimiento matara ella sería más que un cadáver. Pensó en salir a cazar, un poco de agua no debería detenerla, miró por la ventana con la esperanza que la lluvia no era tan fuerte cuando vio un rayo a lo lejos, no podría salir con tormenta. Miró el reloj en la pared, aún faltaban horas para que su padre llegara, por lo que estaría sola otra largo rato. Salió de su departamento y tocó la puerta de su vecino, pocos segundos después abrió.

"¿Pasó algo?" Miró al muchacho, no era como si le cayera bien, o ella a él, pero en ese preciso momento era su única opción.

"Estoy aburrida." No dijo nada más, el chico se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar, a decir verdad Ruby también odiaba estar solo y ese día un poco de compañía no le caería mal.

Además podía seguir usándola como modelo.

* * *

"Me pregunto cómo volveremos." El oji-verde pensó en voz alta, a su lado la castaña y el mozo se miraron entre sí, como si buscaran una respuesta en el otro, entonces se encogieron de hombros, ellos tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo llegarían a casa. "Tan útiles como siempre."

"Vamos Green, piensa el lado bueno, también pueden cenar aquí." El castaño lo miró, el chico de ojos rojos solo quería que se quedaran todo el tiempo posible, así le pagaban más y de paso el trabajo no se volvía tan pesado. Por el momento lo mejor sería conseguirles un lugar donde sentarse, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas en el lugar, no había ni una mesa libre. Green ayudó al muchacho a buscar algún lugar, cuando finalmente vio a un grupo levantarse de su mesa se dirigieron hacia allí, fue entonces cuando se percataron de que Blue no se encontraba con ellos, al mirar alrededor la vio en parada enfrente de una mesa. Se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo, sin embargo no se movió un centímetro, se mantuvo quieta observando a la muchacha sentada en esa mesa.

"Perdona." La rubia levantó la mirada, notando la mirada de la oji-azul sobre ella. "¿Te conozco de alguna parte?"

"¿Blue?" Preguntó la pequeña, la nombrada abrió los ojos, no se había equivocado, pensó un poco más intentando reconocer a la chica, un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente, una imagen fugaz, eso fue suficiente para que recordara.

"Yellow, ¡Yellow eres tú!" La castaña se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hacía años que no la veía, se alejó un segundo para mirarla de cerca, seguía teniendo la misma cara de aquel entonces, no había cambiado en absoluto. "¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos?"

"No sé, una década tal vez." Se alegraba de ver a la muchacha, no pensó que se reencontrarían en un lugar así. Vio que el castaño se sentó en frente de ella, miró al mozo, de nuevo a su vieja amiga, entonces sintió como si recuerdos olvidados de su niñez volvieran a ella. Blue, Green, Red y ella iba la misma clase, jugaban juntos después de la escuela también, ellos eran los primeros amigos que tuvo, hasta que se cambió de escuela y no los volvió a ver. Notó que el chico de ojos fuego la miraba con curiosidad, como si hubiera algo raro en ella.

"Pensé que eras un chico." Sus tres acompañantes se le quedaron mirando en silencio, estaba bien que Yellow de pequeña usaba el pelo corto y se vestía de la forma más femenina, sin embargo cualquiera se daría cuenta de que era una niña. La muchacha quiso decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, por otro lado la oji-azul no podía creerse lo despistado que había sido el moreno.

"¿Qué tipo de idiota confunde a una chica con un chico?" Red solo se rió y se encogió de hombros, de pequeño no había sido el niño más despierto e inclusive al día de hoy era alguien completamente distraído. Preguntó sus pedidos y se marchó para continuar con su trabajo, no estaba precisamente en su descanso ni había poca gente. Yellow comenzó a guardar sus lápices, continuaría su dibujo más tarde, sin embargo antes de poder tomas sus cuadernos su compañía ya los estaba examinando. No le molestó que los miraran, tomó los otros dos cuadernillos que tenía y los guardó, fue entonces cuando se percató de que el de tapa roja no estaba, cuando giró su mirada notó que era el que Blue tenía en sus manos.

"Aquí hay varios dibujos interesantes." Rio la oji-azul, la rubia lentamente comenzó a ruborizarse, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Blue cuando miró a la pequeña muchacha. "Pero si hay mucho de Red aquí, de seguro que es un buen modelo, pareciera como si te gustara mucho dibujarlo." Yellow podía compararse fácilmente con una cereza en ese instante, intentó sacarle el cuaderno pero la castaña solo lo extendió lejos de ella, unos segundos después lo dejó, era un caso perdido el intentar recuperarlo. Buscó ayuda en Green lanzándole una mirada de auxilio pero este solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que era en vano el intento. "Sí que es un platónico longevo."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" La rubia preguntó con curiosidad, Blue levantó una ceja, tal vez la pequeña no lo recordaba. "No recuerdo mucho de años atrás."

"Porque Red fue tu primer amor, ¿acaso lo habías olvidado?" Con esas palabras Yellow entendió que era ese extraño sentimiento que tenía hacia el muchacho, no lo había pensado al principio pero ahora que se daba cuenta era algo un tanto obvio. "Bien, lo he decidido." Sentenció la castaña.

"Blue no…"

"Cállate Green." Lo interrumpió la oji-azul. "Yellow, he decidido ayudarte con ese idiota de ojos rojos." La pequeña la miró un largo rato en silencio, dudaba sobre si decir algo o no, algo le indicaba que negarse no era una opción. Desvió su mirada al castaño, en sus ojos notó un poco de lástima, ¿acaso estaba sintiendo lástima por ella?, volvió a mirar a su amiga y sintió un escalofrío cuando notó la sonrisa en su cara "¿No estas feliz de tener a tan buena amiga?"

"Blue, no busco nada con él."

"Déjamelo a mí, todo saldrá perfecto." Blue la ignoró completamente.

Yellow tuvo el presentimiento de que los días comenzarían a ser largos.

* * *

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó la persona que llevaba la máscara de zorro mientras señalaba al nuevo miembro. "Su máscara es…"

"Perturbadora." Completó el mapache. Era una máscara de pingüino que no solo ocultaba su rostro, sino toda su cabeza, tenía la boca abierta con dos pequeños agujeros para ver. "¿Quieres presentarte?" El nuevo miembro asintió, se levantó de su silla y aclaró su garganta un poco antes de hablar.

"Soy un pingüino y me queda menos de un año de vida."

* * *

 **Listo, al menos, por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Finalmente pude presentar a los últimos tres personajes que me faltaban (Green, Blue y Pearl) y parte de los lazos entre los personajes, y si preguntan por Esmerald... está feliz haciendo su vida en una región lejana.**

 **Actualizaré dentro de una semana (Si puedo publicaré un cap. en día de semana como hice esta vez) hasta entonces me despido.**

 **Saludos, BlackCat.**


	4. Trato

**Bueno, es domingo, así que hoy tengo otro cap. más de esta historia, dando los primeros indicios a dos subtramas y mostrando algunos lazos más entre los personajes.**

 **Espero que les guste.~**

* * *

Gold solo podía pensar en una cosa en ese momento. Un pensamiento profundo sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, que influía completamente en su vida y posiblemente lo llevara a consumirse en sí mismo. Era algo de lo cual quería librarse a toda costa, necesitaba sacárselo de encima fuera cual fuera el precio, pero necesitaba hacerlo ya. No podía simplemente pensar en otra cosa, era lo único que abarcaba su mente.

Gold estaba aburrido, horriblemente aburrido.

"Tío, saldré un rato."

"¿A dónde?"

"A donde sea que pueda encontrar una mujer bonita." Dicho esto salió por las puertas del bar, extrañamente no estaba muy lleno el día de hoy, tampoco había mucho personal, el chico de ojos rojos y el lavaplatos no habían ido a trabajar. Pensó a donde ir, podía dirigirse al parque o también al pool a jugar un rato, al revisar sus bolsillos en busca de dinero notó que no tenía ni un centavo. Ya estaba demasiado lejos del bar como para darse la vuelta, unas dos calles eran demasiado para él, iría sin dinero, si tenía suerte encontraría algún billete tirado en el suelo. Caminó a paso lento, el frío nunca lo hizo sentirse muy enérgico, además de que aún permanecía cansado por la ausencia de horas de sueño, aunque no se quejaba, Secret Base había sido un boliche más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el parque. Había niños jugando, personas corriendo por allí, un grupo de adolescentes jugando baloncesto, un vagabundo durmiendo en una banca, lo de siempre. Mientras iba caminando chocó accidentalmente con alguien, iba a disculparse con el rubio, entonces reconoció quien era.

"¿Pearl?" Preguntó, el muchacho se le quedó mirando en silencio, intentando recordar al oji-dorado, éste le dio unos segundos y cuando notó que no lo recordaba intentó refrescarle la memoria. "Soy yo, Gold, el chico que secuestró a tu prima tres semanas atrás." Pearl sonrió, ahora ya sabía quién era, era al tipo que casi molió a golpes cuando estaba en Palace's Night por sobrepasarse con su prima. Dos días después de esa noche se reencontraron, hablaron un rato y terminaron por llevarse bien, compartieron sus historias de noche y diferentes anécdotas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba aburrido."

"Vamos." Fue lo único que dijo el rubio, Gold no entendió al principio entonces el muchacho le mostró una ficha del arcade. El moreno sonrió, hacía tiempo que no iba a uno y no desperdiciaría una invitación en un día como ese. "Un amigo me está esperando, apúrate." No se dijo más, ambos comenzaron a correr, les quedaban un largo trecho antes de llegar a su destino y no querían desperdiciar ni un minuto.

* * *

"¡Volveré a visitarlos!" Gritó el niño desde dentro del auto, todos se habían dirigido a la entrada para despedirlo, ahora solo quedaban 11 personas en el lugar, 12 contando a la chica voluntaria. El auto lentamente se fue dirigiendo a la esquina y dobló, escapándose de la mirada del grupo.

"Listo, puedes llorar." La directora quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro lentamente se fue poniendo seria e hizo una mueca. "No intentes aguantarte." En cuanto el chico dijo esto la rubia estalló en llanto, siempre que un niño era adoptado Lucy lloraba como si alguien hubiera muerto, Silver le prestó su hombro para que llorara en él y se desahogara, le dio unas palmadas en la espada para consolarla, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la situación. Crystal hizo entrar a los niños al orfanato y los llevó a la cocina para que pudieran merendar, ninguno se sorprendió de la escena que se armó segundos atrás, para todos ya era algo más que normal.

Unos minutos después Lucy volvió a aparecer, parecía como si lo sucedido antes nunca sucedió. Se quedó cuidando a los niños, haciéndole señas a oji-plata de que podía marcharse, éste asintió y se dirigió a su habitación junto a Crystal, tenían que hacer un trabajo para la escuela y si bien ya habían avanzado aún les quedaban cosas por terminar. Silver abrió la puerta, como siempre su pequeña habitación se encontraba ordenada, aunque no había mucho en ella, solo su guardarropa, su cama y una pequeña mesa que le servía de escritorio. Trabajaron en silencio durante un gran rato, hablando solo para pequeñas preguntas, antes que se dieran cuenta ya habían terminado.

"No pienso poner el nombre de Gold en esto." Fue lo primero que dijo Crystal, el oji-plata la miró un rato. "¿Qué?, él no ha escrito ni tan solo una palabra de éste trabajo."

"¿Y cómo piensas pagarle toda la comida gratis que nos da cuando vamos al Lobo Blanco?" La muchacha suspiró, entonces escribió el nombre del chico de ojos dorados junto al de los demás integrantes, odiaba hacerlo pero debía pagar su deuda del bar de alguna forma. Notó a su compañero suspirar frustrado, parecía estar molesto por algo, le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad pero éste solo negó con la cabeza. "Puedo decirte un secreto."

"Claro."

"Encontré a mi padre." Crystal se alegró de escuchar esas palabras, era una gran noticia, abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, realmente era algo bueno. Pero el chico no sonreía, se mantuvo serio, delicadamente deshizo el abrazo y miró a los ojos a su amiga. "Chris, él es un criminal, maneja gran parte de la mafia de la ciudad." La muchacha se impresionó, siempre supo que la ciudad tenía más problemas de lo que aparentaba, pero por un momento dejó de sentir todo eso tan distante. No sabía cómo responder, muchas preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su mente, por el momento lo mejor sería apoyar a su amigo. "No le digas a nada a Lucy o a los niños, Gold ya lo sabe."

"¿Hablaste con él?, me refiero a tu padre."

"La semana pasada cuando lo conocí, estaba en el Lobo Blanco y comenzó a hablarme, primero me llamó por mi nombre y luego me mostró una foto mía de pequeño, antes del secuestro. Hice muchas preguntas, como el por qué no me había ido a buscar al orfanato o quien era mi madre." Le explicó, la chica oji-cristal escuchaba atentamente. "Me dijo que no quería arrastrarme a su mundo, que era peligroso, y que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años, la asesinaron." Crystal lo abrazó en un intento de consolarlo, o de al menos de demostrarle su apoyo, Gold había hecho lo misma, el pelirrojo sonrió, realmente estaba feliz de tener tales amigos.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Le preguntó, conociéndolo como lo conocía ella sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. "Puede ser peligroso."

"De momento investigaré, nada más, no tienes que preocuparte. ¿Guardarás el secreto?"

"Lo haré."

* * *

"Realmente no estoy teniendo buenos momentos en casa." Dijo la persona con la máscara del ciervo, ese día solo se habían reunido algunos integrantes, faltaban el tigre, el ratón y el pingüino, sin embargo se habían reunido varios nuevos miembros, como la serpiente, el delfín, el águila y el conejo, los integrantes más antiguos estaban felices de que hubiera más gente en el club. "No paro de discutir con mi madre, cada vez las peleas son más intensas y mi padre es bastante ausente."

"Entiendo el sentimiento de la ausencia." Dijo el conejo.

"Igualmente." Estuvo de acuerdo la serpiente. "Sin embargo pienso que no podemos reclamarles nada, digo, es gracias a ellos que tenemos una buena vida."

"Ciervo, si te hace sentir mejor, en mi casa también no tenemos el mejor ambiente, mi padre es un completo idiota y mi madre no se opone a nada." Dijo el gato, ciervo asintió y aunque no le podía ver la cara tenía la seguridad de que sonreía. "A veces simplemente quiero escapar de casa, entonces me voy por ahí."

"Hacer eso es genial." Concordó el mapache.

"Todos hacemos eso, o sino no estaríamos aquí." Habló por primera vez el lobo, todos asintieron, entonces un pequeño silencio se formó "Delfín, águila, ¿algo que quieran decir?"

"Bueno, yo veo a mis padres todos los días pero realmente no tengo ningún buen recuerdo junto a ellos, se la pasan trabajando y yo solo estoy ahí, en casa, entonces salgo. Luego vuelvo a horario y me quedo esperando." Explicó el águila.

"Yo hago lo mismo." Dijeron al mismo tiempo el zorro y el delfín, entonces otra vez se silenció el lugar.

"Después también está la escuela, demasiada expectativa." Habló nuevamente la serpiente, cambiando el tema. "No es como si fuera imposible, pero a veces nos ponen metas muy altas."

"Es cierto, pero pienso que solo no quieren que tiremos la toalla o nos distraigamos demasiado, nuestros padres vienen de una generación que a veces se dejaba la escuela para ir trabajar." Exclamó el conejo. "Bueno, al menos ese fue el caso de mi padre."

"Concuerdo, mi padre ni siquiera fue a la secundaria." Dijo el águila. "Tuvo que dejar los estudios para ayudar a mi abuelo."

"Debe de ser difícil." El lobo miró la hora, solo quedaban tres minutos. "Ya casi termina la reunión, alguna última pregunta o algo que quieran decir."

"Yo tengo una pregunta." El zorro levantó la mano, todos se giraron su mirada para escuchar. Sería breve, ya casi era de noche y sabía que todos tenían un horario que cumplir. "Últimamente ha estado muy peligroso, ¿alguien sabe si está sucediendo algo dentro de la ciudad?"

* * *

" _Vamos a tener que subir el aumento de tus lentes."_ Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, era el segundo aumento en dos meces y medio, realmente le preocupaba. Hoy se había saltado la escuela, debía retirar sus lentes nuevos y probárselos correctamente.

"¡Yellow!" Sintió un grito a la distancia, al girar la mirada vio a red, notó el uniforme así que supuso que estaba trabajando, cruzó la calle y fue a visitarlo. Si estaba trabajando significaba que no había ido a la escuela, se preguntó si le dejaban faltar, tal vez tenía una situación que desconocía. Miró el almacén, luego el camión y entonces la bolsa que cargaba el muchacho en el hombro, la cual no se veía para nada ligera, sospechó que era harina, después de todo estaban al lado de una panadería. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, estaba de camino a recoger mis lentes nuevos."

"¿Tienes algo importante o…?

"Solo soy miope." Le interrumpió, no iba a preocuparlo por nada, el chico de ojos rojos asintió y le hizo una seña para que esperara. Llevó la bolsa, fue a hablar con quien la rubia supuso que era su jefe, se marchó a quién sabe dónde y volvió con su ropa de siempre a donde se encontraba ella, con su mano mostraba un pequeño fajo de billetes. "¿Día de pago?"

"Día de pago." Confirmó el chico sonriente. "Vamos, te acompaño a la óptica. Luego si no tienes nada que hacer podemos ir a pasear a algún lugar." La rubia iba a negarse, no quería molestarlo, de seguro él debía tener cosas más importantes que hacer, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo. Con tal de mirar sus ojos y su sonrisa cedió, tal vez no podía evitarlo, y si podía tampoco iba a hacerlo, salir a pasear se convirtió en una oferta más tentadora de lo que pensó. Ella asintió, fue lo único que pudo hacer, de repente también se había quedado sin palabras, no podía ni hablar por los nervios. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Sígueme, no estamos lejos." Dicho esto comenzaron a caminar, Yellow notó su rostro ruborizado y su caminar tenso. Dirigió su mirada al muchacho, éste se encontraba completamente despreocupado, tarareaba alguna canción mientras caminaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos. La pequeña sonrió, casi olvidado que el chico era así, no tenía sentido estar nerviosa cuando estaba a su lado.

Por ahora solo disfrutaría el momento.

* * *

Sapphire estaba de buen humor, el sol brillaba y no había ni una nube en el cielo, podría salir a cazar sin problemas el día de hoy. Se ató su pañuelo en la cabeza, buscó su campera de siempre, se dedicó a elongar unos minutos antes de salir y entonces salió de su departamento. En el pasillo vio a Ruby, ya era como una especie de ley no escrita que ellos se encontraran ahí, cargaba con un gran bolso y una mochila, no era necesariamente poco equipaje. El chico la saludó con la mano y ella respondió de la misma manera, entonces entró en su departamento. La oji-zafiro siguió su camino, bajo todos 4 pisos que debía para llegar a la planta baja, salió del edificio y comenzó a trotar a donde la llevara el viento.

Nunca había tenido una buena sensación del tiempo, por lo que no supo cuantos minutos habían pasado cuando llegó al parque, no era como si le importara tampoco, aunque estaba segura que bastante teniendo en cuenta donde quedaba su casa. Se sentó en una banca para descansar un poco, no tenía sentido desgastarse demasiado, desde donde se encontraba vio a unos niños jugar, esto le trajo recuerdos. Cuando ella era pequeña siempre había sido una niña tímida y mimada, recordaba haber jugado con un niño durante mucho tiempo, aunque no lo recordaba a él, entonces sucedió el accidente y no lo volvió a ver. Se lamentó, si ella hubiera actuado antes nada hubiera salido mal.

Intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a trotar en una dirección diferente esta vez. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara algo raro, sintió un sonido entre el murmullo de la ciudad, intentó concentrarse, cuando lo encontró comenzó a correr. Cruzo de calle y vio a una muchacha gritando por ayuda, poco más delante de ella un hombre encapuchado corría, era rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Sapphire se colocó su capucha, desató su pañuelo y lo utilizó para taparse la cara, entonces empezó a correr, el ladrón no llegaría demasiado lejos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba segura que el tipo no era normal, no al menos el recorrido que había hecho, giraba en círculos la mayor parte del tiempo y luego se desviaba en calles estrechas, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en una calle abandonada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Vio al desconocido entrar en un callejón, se acercó cautelosamente y revisó el lugar, pero no había rastro del ladrón, caminó lentamente, tensa, preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en los próximos segundos.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, de reojo notó a alguien acercarse con la mano en alto, notó que tenía un cuchillo, lo siguiente fue casi instintivo. Dio un paso a su derecha, giró la cintura para poder tomar los brazos de su agresor, adelantó su pie izquierdo e insertó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago del desconocido. Aprovechó que el golpe lo tomó por sorpresa, digirió su mano a las muñecas, las torció en un rápido movimiento desarmándolo, luego lo rodeó posicionándose a su lado. Con una pequeña patada detrás de la rodilla lo obligó a arrodillarse, antes de que el ladrón se le abalanzara retrocedió otro paso, dejando al hombre en el piso tras su fallido intento de emboscada. Sapphire simplemente lanzó una patada como si la cabeza del desconocido fuera una pelota, lo noqueó instantáneamente, cuando finalmente todo se calmó suspiró, eso había sido terrorífico, miró sus manos, no dejaban de temblar y aún no podía normalizar su respiración.

Se sentó sobre una caja que había allí mientras buscaba algo con lo que atar al tipo, al no encontrar nada se conformó con su chaqueta. Se acercó al hombre inconsciente, le sacó el abrigo, acomodó sus brazos juntos detrás de su espalda y le colocó nuevamente el abrigo pero al revés, con el cierre en la espalda. Le sacó su cinturón y lo utilizó para amarrar sus pies, definitivamente no iba a escaparse. Estaba por llamar a la policía cuando sintió unos aplausos, al darse vuelta vio a un pequeño grupo de personas acercándose, algo le decía a la muchacha que no eran personas amigables.

"No pensé que funcionaría, pero al parecer mordiste la carnada." Sapphire no tuvo que pensar mucho la situación para comprenderla, esos eran tipos a los que había golpeado antes, los reconoció fácilmente, y estaba segura de que no tenían buenas intenciones. Sabía que esto podía pasar, por eso siempre tenía cuidado cuando perseguía a alguien, en ese preciso momento se sentía estúpida, suspiró, debía estar calmada si quería salir de a salvo de esta situación. Analizó su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla, miró al grupo, eran tres, uno debía de tener su edad, pero los otro dos claramente eran adultos, un buen golpe y estaría acabada. Se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente y tomó el cinturón, no era la mejor arma del mundo pero era todo lo que tenía, no era momento de ser exigente.

"Que sea rápido, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los tres agresores se abalanzaron contra ella, sin embargo ni se inmutó, tomó una bolsa de basura del piso y se los lazó, se deslizó al lado del grupo agitando la hebilla en un intento de golpear a alguno. El más joven de los desconocidos gruñó cuando la parte de metal lo golpeó en el ojo, la chica sacó ventaja del momentáneo 2 vs 1 y se lanzó contra uno de los dos hombres, le lanzó un golpe corto para cortarle el aliento, entonces rápidamente conectó un duro codazo ascendente. Vio algo venir a su lado, instintivamente levantó sus brazos en un intento de bloquear el golpe, recibió el puñetazo y retrocedió, no sentía su extremidad, aunque no era nada nuevo. Por un instante el desconocido se encontró solo contra la muchacha, dio un paso adelante e intentó conectar un golpe, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba mirando el cielo y que estaba recibiendo una palanca.

Sapphire estaba segura de que ya había asegurado la victoria, el muchacho había salido corriendo hace rato, uno de los hombres estaba inconsciente y el último estaba con un hombro a punto de ser dislocado. De repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, sentía algo caliente en su cabeza, al revisar descubrió que sangraba, giró su mirada y vio al más joven con un tacho de basura, de seguro lo había utilizado para golpearle. Intentó levantarse pero otro golpe, esta vez en su espalda, la obligó a permanecer en el piso. Logró girarse, cuando lo hizo su agresor estaba por volver a golpearla con el tacho de acero, levanto su pierna y conectó una patada desviando el objeto. Volvió a incorporarse furiosa, fue fugaz, dio un pequeño salto y conectó un golpe descendente de lleno en el rostro del chico, no llegó ni a reaccionar. Sapphire suspiró, cuando pensó que todo había terminado sintió unas manos en su cuello, sin embargo inmediatamente la soltaron.

"No pensaba que te podías meter en este tipo de problemas." Reconoció inmediatamente esa voz, al darse vuelta observó a su vecino estrangulando al hombre, unos segundos después cuando notó que ya no respondía lo soltó, la chica simplemente lo miraba conmocionada. "Tranquila, no lo maté."

"Sí, lo sé, practico judo." Ruby asintió lentamente, no sabía que su vecina sabía artes marciales, aunque luego de ver el desastre que había hecho no le sorprendía mucho. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Creo que no es el mejor momento ni lugar para hablar." El chico escribió algo en su celular, entonces volvió a mirar a la muchacha. "Vamos, tengo que atender esas heridas."

* * *

"¡Volví!" Gritó emocionada la oji-azul abriendo la puerta de la casa, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, los presentes solo la miraron en silencio. "Hola Green."

"Vete." Respondió el castaño inmediatamente, había sido un día largo y no quería tener que soportar a la muchacha también esa noche. "Esta no es tu casa, es tarde y tu madre debe estar preocupada." Enumeró, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró, dejando a la castaña en la calle. "Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues." Dio unos pocos pasos antes de escuchar que golpeaban la puerta, suspiró, la chica no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Entreabrió la puerta un poco, Blue le estaba con su celular en mano, mostrando una conversación.

"Mamá piensa que me quedaré a dormir de una amiga."

"¿Y esa amiga es?"

"Daisy." Green estaba por negarse cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él, al darse vuelta su hermana lo miraba. El muchacho suspiró, luego de una conversación silenciosa mediante miradas abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la oji-azul. "Gracias."

"Tener a alguien más en la mesa siempre es agradable." Respondió la universitaria, dicho esto volvió a la cocina, debía terminar lo que estaba haciendo. "Green, ve a llamar al abuelo." El oji-verde asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, la castaña siguiéndolo de cerca, intercambiaron unas palabras, entonces la chica volvió a la sala de estar. Daisy se rió, no se cansaba de ver a esos dos juntos, un día de esos le terminaría por dar un ataque a su hermano. Sintió unos pasos y vio a Blue acercándose a su lado, sonriente.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Daisy negó con la cabeza, ya casi había terminado, además sabía que la castaña no era cocinera, solo quería hablar. "Otra vez, gracias, no quería quedarme en casa hoy."

"Esta casa siempre será un hogar para ti, solo avísame con tiempo." La mayor de las dos sonrió, la chica siempre había sido como una hermana menor para ella, aún más teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que se conocían, ya era prácticamente de la familia. "¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Más tarde, todavía tengo que molestar a Green un rato más." Dicho esto se marchó a buscar al castaño, Daisy se rió, simplemente no podía cansarse de ella. Pasados unos minutos escuchó gritos provenientes desde el segundo piso, realmente la presencia de la muchacha animaba el ambiente de la casa.

"Nunca cambies Blue."

* * *

"¿Qué pensará tu padre de esto?" La muchacha gruñó mientras su vecino trataba un pequeño corte en el brazo, estaba llena de moretones luego de la pelea y el chico la había obligado a dejarse ser ayudada.

"Por favor no le digas." Lo último que quería hacer era preocupar a su padre, Ruby pareció meditarlo un rato, eso o simplemente estaba demasiado concentrado en atender las heridas, entonces sonrió. El chico se fue a su habitación, volvió poco después con un papel y se lo entregó, la chica lo miró con curiosidad, entonces leyó el panfleto. "11vo Concurso de moda juvenil. ¿Para que me lo das?"

"Es un trato, tú serás mi modelo y yo mantendré silencio sobre tu cacería de brujas." Sapphire quedó incrédula, ¿Modelo?, ¿ella?, tendría que vestir ropa completamente femenina, posar y eso, miró al muchacho.

"No lo voy a hacer, por nada en el mundo voy a ser tu modelo." La simple idea le parecía estúpida, ella de por sí odiaba todo lo relacionado a la moda, jamás haría algo como eso.

"No fue una pregunta." Replicó el muchacho arrogantemente. "Tú serás mi modelo y yo me quedaré callado, digo, tengo tu secreto, no tienes mucha opción." La oji-zafiro estaba por responder pero se quedó callada, fue recién en ese entonces que se percató de su situación, si no quería que su padre se enterara de nada tenía que aceptar las condiciones del chico. Apretó los dientes, sentía muchas ganas de golpearlo en ese instante, pero estaba en jaque, no tenía con que atacarle de momento.

"¡Me estás extorsionando!"

"Prefiero decirle cooperación, forzada sí, pero cooperación." Nuevamente se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. "¿Trato?"

"Acepto."

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias por leer, si te gusta espero tu comentario y si ves algo que no te gustó tanto, también espero tu comentario, toda crítica es bienvenida.**

 **Saludos, BlackCat~.**


	5. Descubriendo

**Bueno, después de otra semana aquí traigo el quinto capítulo, que, a decir verdad, no sé como llegué a mi promedio obligatorio de 3000 palabras, pero llegué. Obtuve un horrible bloqueo de escritor durante casi toda la semana pero hoy es domingo y es día de actualizar, así que espero que les agrade el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Sapphire caminaba tensa, no podía sacarse la sensación de tener la mirada del muchacho encima, su vecino observaba su caminar, sus gestos, sus movimientos, su postura, todo y todavía no le había explicado el por qué, eso sí que era algo que le molestaba, se sentía acosada. Además estaba ese bolso que estaba llevando, toda su vida uso mochila, por lo que llevar el objeto se le estaba haciendo algo incómodo, no era como si tuviera otra opción, debía devolverlo a su dueña después de todo. Había sido un alivio contactar a alguien que la conociera, había estado largo rato revisando en la guía telefónica, suerte que la mujer no tenía un apellido demasiado común, hubiera sido una odisea en ese caso. Llegaron a la dirección que le habían pasado a la chica, se encontraron con un gran y viejo edificio, el chico leyó lentamente el letrero encima de la puerta, ambos se miraron con curiosidad un momento. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron, poco tiempo después una muchacha rubia apareció.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

"Buenos días, busco a Luz Sara D'Grey." La rubia los miró unos momentos y abrió más la puerta. "¿La conoce?"

"Claro que me conozco, yo soy Lucy." El dúo sonrió, Sapphire le mostró el bolso y se lo entregó en sus manos, sorprendido la mayor lo tomó en sus manos, revisó y con alegría se percató de que todo se encontraba allí, pensó que había perdido todo. "¿Cómo?"

"Ella lo recuperó." Ruby señaló a la muchacha, antes de que reaccionara Lucy la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndole repetidamente, la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, pero un sentimiento cálido de satisfacción la recorrió, así que no pudo evitar sonreír. Las personas generalmente la miraban con temor, esa la primera vez que sentía verdaderamente el agradecimiento, no le molestaba seguir cazando si la gente hiciera eso más seguido. Cuando finalmente Lucy la soltó los invitó a que entraran, la verdad era que no tenían nada que hacer y Ruby quería aprovechar el tiempo para comenzar el trabajo referido al concurso, pero al notar la mirada emocionada de su compañera aceptó.

Lucy los llevó hasta el patio, cuando los niños los vieron detuvieron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y se dirigieron a ellos con curiosidad, era raro tener invitados. La rubia les contó que Sapphire había sido quien había recuperado su bolso, entonces le comenzaron a hacer preguntas de cómo había peleado contra el ladrón o como logró perseguirlo entre tantas personas. La castaña no tardó en explicarles todo en detalle a los niños, exagerando algunas partes y saltándose algunas otras, como si fuera alguna especie de relato infantil. Ruby se había percatado de que realmente congeniaba con los pequeños, sacó una pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba consigo y un lápiz, entonces comenzó a escribir anotaciones, detalles que notaba en la muchacha, eso le serviría para resaltar sus puntos fuertes cuando vista sus ropas.

Cuando levantó la mirada de su cuaderno se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba su vecina, rodeada de niños, cargando a uno en sus hombros, riendo, corriendo. Bajó al pequeño, les dijo algo y todos salieron corriendo, se tapó sus ojos, el muchacho rápidamente se percató de que estaban jugando al escondite. Vio a los pequeños ir y venir, inclusive una niña se escondió detrás de la rubia, cuando Sapphire terminó de contar comenzó a correr por todas partes, los niños se cambiaban de lugar a sus espaldas y ella a pesar de que los veía les seguía el juego. Ruby recordó una escena similar de cuando era pequeño, junto a su viejo amigo siempre jugaban al escondite en el parque, entonces su padre se dedicaba a buscarlos, de esa manera pasaban las tardes, pero entonces se mudó y no se volvieron a ver. Miró unos momentos a la mujer a su lado, pensativo, entonces decidió hablar.

"Luz."

"Dime Lucy."

"Entonces, Lucy, ¿puedo pedirte algo?" La rubia lo miró con curiosidad y asintió. "¿Podemos volver en algún momento?"

"Cuando quieras chico."

* * *

"Devuélveme mi desayuno."

Daisy observaba la situación intentando mantenerse seria pero no tenía mucho éxito, allí estaban su hermano y la castaña, ésta le había robado su taza y las tostadas que se había preparado momentos atrás, actualmente estaba intentando darle de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño. El chico suspiró, no tenía tiempo para juegos, simplemente se prepararía otra tostada, sin embargo cuando bajó la mirada notó que toda la comida de la mesa estaba del lado de su amiga, en un movimiento rápido intentó tomar algo pero fue bloqueado. Miró a su hermana buscando algo de ayuda, ésta le sonrió divertida y continuó en lo suyo, volvió la mirada a la castaña quien aún sostenía la tostada esperando a que él comiera tal como un niño. Miró su reloj y volvió a suspirar, si no fuera porque solo le quedaban 5 minutos no se hubiera rebajado a eso, a regañadientes se dejó alimentar, molesto ante la mirada victoriosa de la muchacha.

"¿Debería ir preparando un vestido para la boda?" Bromeó la universitaria, ante estas palabras Green se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar sus cosas, dejando a las dos chicas en la mesa. "Si será gruñón."

"Déjalo ser." Daisy no dijo más, estaba más atenta a las ojeras de la muchacha, le lanzó una mirada preocupada señalando sus ojos, la verdad es que se notaba bastante el cansancio en su rostro. "Fue una noche larga."

"¿Pesadillas otra vez?" La castaña asintió en silencio con una sonrisa amarga, Daisy hizo una mueca, odiaba ver a su amiga así, aunque no podía culparla. "Nunca me dijiste exactamente que pasó."

"Ya sabes, un día estaba esperando a mi madre afuera de la escuela, entonces apareció un extraño de la nada, ni reaccioné, cuando menos me di cuenta me tapó la boca para que no gritara y me forzó a entrar en un auto. No recuerdo mucho después de eso, sé que el secuestrador nos enseñó muchas cosas sobre robar, era como si estuviera entrenando un equipo de ladrones, después de todo estaba metido en varios negocios turbios. Nos trataba como esclavos." Resumió su historia. "Fueron 4 largos años en ese infierno, hasta que un día logré contactar con la policía y, bueno, supongo que ya te imaginas que pasó." Se rió sin ganas, realmente recordar esa etapa de su vida la deprimía bastante. La universitaria se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos, Blue agradeció el gesto, a veces necesitaba abrazos como esos, para no volver a sentirse sola. "Daisy."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Bill?" La mayor se sonrojó levemente y la castaña rió con picardía al notarlo, ni siquiera su amiga se salvaría de ella.

"¿Quién es Bill?" Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes parado detrás de ellas, ambas se giraron a mirarlo, de re-ojo buscaron ayuda en la mirada de la otra, debían de seguir manteniendo la identidad del hombre en secreto del muchacho. "¿Quién es?" Repitió molesto.

Blue suspiró y se preparó para mentir como jamás lo había hecho.

* * *

Gold abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que había salido el sol, desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza horrible, imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente en una ráfaga fugaz, gruñó por el dolor, esta vez sí que se había pasado. Se sentó en su cama, después de unos largos segundos se percató de un detalle: esa en realidad no era su cama, miró alrededor asustado, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿quién lo había llevado?

"Veo que ha despertado." Su mirada se dirigió a quien había hablado, allí en la puerta se encontraba lo que su mente procesó como un mayordomo, era un hombre de edad ya avanzada pero no sabía decir con exactitud cuántos años tenía. Lo miró un largo rato, de seguro estaba soñando, simplemente no tenía sentido que un mayordomo estuviera en la habitación, ¿y qué pasaba con la habitación?, era innecesariamente grande. Se rió y volvió a acostarse repitiéndose constantemente de que era todo era un sueño, que pronto despertaría y que todo sería normal. "Los demás lo están esperando." Gold se sentó nuevamente, se pellizcó disimuladamente el brazo y sintió dolor, tomó un largo suspiro mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

"Esto no tiene sentido." Demasiadas preguntas abarcaban su mente, sin embargo no tenía ninguna respuesta. Se levantó y siguió al anciano, en su recorrido por el lugar desconocido notó dos cosas: que era enorme y que estaba lujosamente decorado, por lo que supuso que se encontraba en una mansión. Entraron en una habitación donde había una mesa, como todo en ese lugar, absurdamente grande y solo tres personas sentadas allí, pero solo reconoció a una. En silencio se sentó y esperó callado, pocos segundos después le trajeron el desayuno más grande que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en las películas había visto tales platillos. A pesar de la tentación esperó un momento, miró a los presentes, una chica, un muchacho con boina y el rubio que ya conocía. "Perdón si les molesto pero me gustaría saber cómo diablos terminé aquí."

"Es gracias a Diamond." El rubio señaló a su amigo. "A mitad de la noche salimos a buscarlo, y terminamos corriendo hasta aquí, entonces antes de que llamaran a la policía Dia contactó con Platinum y nos dejaron quedarnos." Le explicó a medias, aunque fue suficiente para que el oji-dorado recordara vagamente el suceso. "Gracias Plat por la ayuda."

"Que no se repita." Fue lo único que dijo, aunque si ella fuera por ella los hubiera echado, sin embargo no podía dejar al chico de ojos diamantes afuera en medio del frío, no le haría eso a su amigo más cercano, pero sabía que no dejaría solos a los otros dos, así que finalmente los tres se quedaron. "¿Por qué tomar en exceso?"

"Realmente el problema fue que alguien le echó algo al agua, me di cuenta tarde, por lo general solo tomo un vaso o dos como mucho." Explicó el Pearl, Gold asintió de acuerdo, aunque él en realidad fue el que planificó la idea, pero no lo diría en un momento como ese. "Cuando me encontré con Gold pensé que lo mejor sería marcharse antes que suceda algo."

"¿Por qué fueron a mi casa?" Preguntó el chico de la boina, los dos muchachos se miraron un momento y se encogieron de hombros. "La próxima vez te acompañaré, de esa manera evitaremos que esto vuelva a suceder."

"¿Es divertido?, digo, ir a una fiesta." Los tres miraron a la chica, sus dos amigos sorprendidos, si bien no la conocían hace mucho sabían que prefería la tranquilidad antes que nada. Pearl asintió enérgicamente y buscó apoyo en Diamond, éste más lento también asintió. "¿Puedo ir con ustedes la próxima vez?"

"¿Yo también?" Preguntó el moreno antes de que contestaran, se miraron un momento, ¿qué podía pasar?

"Claro."

* * *

Silver no era alguien que se dejara llevar por las primeras impresiones, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que ese lugar era un basurero. Era una construcción abandonada, al parecer había sido ocupada por alguien, había sillas, un par de mesas, colchones y otro par de cosas, se había convertido en alguna especie de base o algo así, no estaba del todo seguro. Entró en el lugar, y buscó las escaleras, en el camino vio a otras personas pero nadie se le acercó ni tuvo la intención de hablar con él, era como una especie de respeto que no sabía de donde salió. Llegó al tercer piso y una mujer lo detuvo, sin decir una palabra le señaló el camino, el pelirrojo asintió en silencio y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró frente a la última puerta de pasillo. Entró en la habitación, solo había un escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca en una pared y una silla donde se encontraba la única persona del lugar además del muchacho.

"Giovanni." El hombre sonrió al ver al muchacho, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él. "¿Para qué querías que viniera?"

"Necesito explicarte algunas cosas." Dijo el hombre a secas, no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera en ese lugar, sin embargo debía hablar en privado, después de todo él no era una persona cualquiera. "Siéntate." El pelirrojo iba a negarse, pero parecía que la charla iría para largo, o tal vez solo era por cortesía, finalmente cumplió la orden, solo fue por comodidad, no era como si fuera a cumplir algo que le dijera su supuesto padre. "¿Qué piensas que hacemos en el negocio?, ¿A qué se dedica Rocket?"

"Por la información que conseguí, trafican, ya sea drogas o armas, también tengo entendido que hubo casos de trata de personas y tienen influencia política." El hombre negó con la cabeza, su hijo no había estado del todo equivocado, pero tampoco había acertado con precisión.

"Lo primero es correcto, traficamos, pero solo para ganar dinero, funcionamos como únicamente como nexo, además robamos las mercancías embargadas por la policía y las devolvemos al mercado." Silver hizo una nota mental de eso, podría serle útil en algún otro momento. "No trabajamos la trata de personas, no somos inhumanos, la mayoría de nuestros miembros son personas normales con familias normales, solo están aquí por una necesidad, nadie está obligado a permanecer."

"¿Cómo es que con ese sistema nadie los traicionó todavía?"

"Se le llama gratitud." El hombre se acercó a la única ventana de la habitación, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Recuerdas la mujer que viste en el pasillo?, se llama Atenea, mi mano derecha, es policía, ella junto a otro pequeño grupo nos resguardan y nos mantienen ocultos de la sociedad, también evitamos crear miedo en las personas de la ciudad, es más fácil trabajar de esa manera."

"¿Y la influencia política?"

"Bajo un seudónimo funcionamos como guardaespaldas, contactamos con personas con mucho dinero, políticos o famosos en algunos casos. También tenemos miembros metidos en la política, ellos se dedican a protegernos de las leyes que nos afectan negativamente, evitarlas si es necesario."

"Están metidos en muchos problemas, ¿Por qué?"

"Toda la ciudad es nuestro territorio y existen muchas pequeñas bandas que quieren meterse en el negocio, ellos son un gran estorbo, debemos contenerlos de alguna forma por lo que cuando se descontrolan actuamos. Pero son casos raros, generalmente poco después de que se forman los reclutamos y se mantienen como un sub-grupo." Giovanni le explicó. "Cuando vienen de otras ciudades a causar problemas aquí los eliminamos inmediatamente."

"Solo se dedican al trabajo sucio." Concluyó el chico.

"Y mantenemos cierta seguridad en la ciudad, esa es un área neutral, por eso no existe tanto conflicto aquí." Completó el adulto, Silver no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Giovanni colocó algo en el escritorio, el pelirrojo miró con atención el objeto y lo tomó con cuidado, era un collar con una R en él. "Si quieres saber algo solo llámame, si necesitas ayuda muestra tu collar y alguien se te acercará, si te falta algo dime y te lo compraré, pero no te metas en este negocio, mantente lo más lejos posible."

"Tendría que preguntarle a mi padre sobre eso, pero no tengo, así que no te prometeré nada." Dicho esto tomó el regalo y se marchó de la habitación, sabía lo que necesitaba saber, no tenía porque seguir allí. El hombre volvió a sentarse en su silla, pensativo, estuvo un rato allí hasta que sintió que alguien abrió la puerta, no levantó la mirada, el sonido de los tacones al pisar eran suficiente para saber quién era. "¿Necesitas algo Atenea?"

"¿Cómo te fue con el muchacho?"

"Es igual a su madre, atento y simple, pero con mi forma de pensar, rápido y calculador."

"Tiene los ojos de mi hermana, me dio un escalofrío cuando lo vi en el pasillo." Se quedaron en silencio unos pocos segundos hasta que la mujer decidió volver a hablar. "¿Y ahora?"

"Consigue a alguien que lo vigile."

* * *

"Gracias por esperarme." Dijo el muchacho, la rubia a su lado solo sonrió. Salieron del bar y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa, ese día el oji-rojo salía más temprano y a Yellow no le molestaba esperarlo, solo tenía que seguir dibujando y el tiempo pasaría volando. Pasaron el rato en silencio, la noche se encontraba estrellada y la luna se mostraba en su máximo esplendor, las calles estaban muchos más tranquilas que horas atrás, pasando casualmente algún vehículo de a ratos. La pequeña no se encontraba incómoda, sin embargo quería hablar de algo, de lo que sea, pero nada venía a su mente. Miraba al muchacho, sentía un rubor, desviaba la mirada, volvía a girar la mirada para decir algo y se quedaba callada con la vista al frente, simplemente estaba demasiado nerviosa.

No supo cuándo pero el muchacho había tomado su mano y comenzado a correr, no supo a donde la llevaba, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para orientarse en ese momento. Cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba en el parque, el chico se adelantó y se subió a uno de los tantos juegos para niños que había allí. Ella lo observó confundida, pero él no dijo nada, parado desde lo más alto del tobogán miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara algo en aquel lugar, entonces se giró a la rubia.

Yellow jamás olvidaría esa imagen, de Red sonriéndole como si fuera un niño de 6 años, feliz, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas alrededor. Suspiró, estaba segura de que se encontraba tan roja como los ojos del chico, sin embargo tenía la esperanza que la oscuridad de la noche lo ocultara. Se acercó al chico a paso lento, disfrutando de la intimidad que les proporcionaba aquel lugar, de ese pequeño mundo que de repente se había formado.

"Yellow, ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines la escuela?" Le preguntó mientras miraba el astro lunar, aunque esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa no tardó mucho en responder.

"Algo relacionado al arte, pero aún no sé qué." El muchacho asintió en silencio. "¿Y tú?"

"No lo sé, solo quiero ser feliz."

"¿Cómo ahora?" Preguntó la pequeña, Red giró su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, esa imagen quedaría grabada a fuego en la mente del chico. Allí se encontraba Yellow, su rostro iluminado por la noche, sonriéndole tímidamente, sus ojos brillando. Notó un leve sonrojo y desvió la mirada un momento disimulando pensar, entonces se volvió a la chica y le sonrió.

"Como ahora."

* * *

"Zorro, necesito que me ayudes con algo, ¿puedes?"

"Dime gato."

"Investiga a este hombre."

"Lo conozco, haré lo que pueda."

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, solo queda seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos, BlackCat~.**


	6. Dos Meces Después

**Bueno, 10 PM, aún estoy a tiempo para actualizar como se debe. Este capítulo tiene un pequeño salto de tiempo, pequeño, pero suficiente, y tiene un por qué el cual se podría resumir en que necesitaba que pasara el tiempo dentro de esta historia.**

 **Algo importante que decir es que no sé si podré continuar actualizando semanalmente, pero si no actualiza el domingo lo haré, casi obligatoriamente, el día siguiente.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias por leer.**

* * *

Notó un poco de vaho frente a él, provenía de su respirar y le recordaba el clima que el clima helado del invierno ya se encontraba presente. Sonrió, recordaba cuando de pequeño dibujaba en las ventanas en días fríos como ese, observó la mansión frente a él, seguramente allí podía imitar obras de arte, después de todo tenía ventanales enormes. Presionó el botón del video portero al lado de la reja y esperó a que contestaran, pocos segundos después el portón abrió sus puertas dejándole paso al muchacho. No sabía si era porque él era lento o porque el patio delantero era demasiado largo, pero siempre tardaba bastante en llegar a la puerta principal, lo suficiente como para casi terminar congelado a mitad de camino. Cuando estaba a unos metros de la puerta ésta se abrió, allí se encontraba un hombre mayor esperándolo.

"Apúrese muchacho, antes que el frío entre en la casa." El chico de la boina sonrió aliviado y corrió hasta la entrada de la mansión. Con tan solo dar un paso dentro sintió la calidez del lugar, pareciera como si el interior de la casa fuera indiferente al implacable clima del invierno, como si siempre fuera primavera, lo había notado la primera vez que estuvo allí y ahora lo reafirmaba, en verdad le encantaba el lugar. "Déjeme ayudarle con su abrigo, si bien hace frío fuera aquí dentro tenemos un clima más natural." El mayordomo lo ayudó con su campera y se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación. "La señorita llegará pronto."

"Gracias Sebastián."

Esperó sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, aprovechó el tiempo para sacar su carpeta de su mochila y revisar el material nuevamente, faltaba poco para la época de exámenes y venía poco preparado para cualquier cosa que se trataba de números, siempre había sido malo en ello, por lo que le había pedido ayuda a la muchacha rica, ella era una genio en el tema. Sintió unos pasos y la vio acercándose con una bandeja de plata (o eso supuso porque en esa casa todo era de ese material).

"Buenos días." Lo saludó mientras colocaba lo que traía en la pequeña mesa de vidrio frente a ellos.

"Hola Plat." Correspondió el saludo el chico, procedió a tomar una de las dos tazas que había en la bandeja, era té, como siempre, aunque debía adivinar cuál era, sabía que la muchacha era una aficionada al tema y tenía una gran colección de ellos. "¿Vainilla?"

"No cualquiera, es de vainilla natural." Diamond la miró con curiosidad, como si le preguntara si acaso no siempre era natural. "La vainilla que todos conocen es artificial, la producción de ésta de manera natural es muy escasa, por lo que tiene un precio elevado." El chico asintió dando a entender que comprendió lo que dijo, siempre le gustaba cuando ella le explicaba algo que no sabía, aunque a veces era al revés, entonces quien escuchaba atentamente era ella. "Aunque la verdad es que no cambia mucho, una persona normal no notaría la diferencia."

"Ya veo." Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensativo, degustando el té poco a poco. "¿Te acostumbraste a la escuela?"

"No del todo, pasaron 3 meces desde que llegué pero todo es muy diferente, sigo sin saber cómo tratar a nuestros compañeros y los horarios se vuelven un tanto molestos." El chico se mantuvo en silencio, la verdad era que lo suponía pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado. "Sin embargo me acostumbré a ti." El portador de la boina levantó su mirada y se giró hacia ella, sonrió, era un avance, si había hecho eso significaba que no estaba tan lejos de adaptarse a los demás también.

"¿Vamos a estudiar?, a eso vine después de todo."

"Claro, ¿Qué parte?"

* * *

Crystal continuaba escribiendo y escribiendo, copiando lo resumido en sus libros de texto y fotocopias que sus profesores le habían proporcionado, ni si quiera recordaba que hora era ni hacía cuanto tiempo que su mano había comenzado a moverse, pero estaba segura que pararía hasta dentro de un largo rato. Se encontraba sola en su habitación, su escritorio iluminado únicamente por una lámpara, todo se encontraba dispersado ordenadamente de manera que pudiera trabajar cómodamente. Cuando terminó de copiar lo de historia tomó su libro de inglés y su lápiz, si tenía suerte terminaría de resumirlo para antes de la cena.

"Me duelen los ojos de ver tantos libros." Escuchó a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta vio al oji-dorado sentado en su cama, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, había estado mucho tiempo inmersa en sus libros, hasta que logró volver en sí. "Hace un hermoso día hoy para, no sé, ¿tener vida social?"

"¿Cómo…?"

"La ventana." Fue lo único que dijo, Crystal estaba segura de que le había puesto seguro, pues ya había previsto la interrupción del muchacho en su casa. Notó que el chico tenía una tarjeta del arcade en su mano, no recordaba la última vez que fue a uno, aunque adivinó que el moreno no hacía mucho estuvo allí. "Salgamos un rato."

"Fui convocada para la competencia." Gold tardó unos segundos en procesar esas palabras, entonces sonrió, se levantó de un salto y alzó su mano esperando que la chica chocara los 5 junto a él, ésta rápidamente correspondió el gesto, sonriendo levemente.

"Felicidades Chris, de seguro que ganarás la beca." Dicho esto el chico se quedó callado un largo rato, pensativo, entonces se dirigió a la ventana. "Creo que estarás ocupada de ahora en adelante, así que mejor no te molesto más." Crystal asintió y vio al muchacho salir. Volvió a su escritorio, la sensación de tacto aún permanecía en su mano y la sonrisa del oji-dorado en su mente, siempre había pensado que su alegría era contagiosa, dependiendo la situación, porque a veces era para matarlo. Suspiró y tomó su lápiz, de repente se le habían ido las ganas de seguir trabajando, jugó un momento con su cabello sin pensar en nada, cuando escuchó un ruido.

"¿Qué pasa Gold?"

"La verdad que me muero del aburrimiento." La chica lo pensó un momento, el estudio podría detenerse un rato.

"¿Hay algo nuevo en el cine?"

* * *

Estaba en medio de la calle, observando todo a su alrededor, solo una campera deportiva la cubría del frío, pero a ella no le molestaba en absoluto el clima congelado, estaba demasiado concentrada buscando a su objetivo. Tres robos en la última semana, los tres en esa calle, ayer el ladrón no había aparecido, sin embargo algo le indicaba que hoy tendría suerte. Sintió su teléfono vibrar, al revisarlo encontró un mensaje de su vecino preguntando dónde se encontraba. Le respondió que se encontraba de caza y volvió a guardar su celular. En los últimos dos meces había aprendido algo, si bien estaba ligada a la promesa forzada de Ruby ésta tenía un problema, si él hablaba se quedaba sin modelo y realmente parecía necesitarla. La promesa solo la mantenía cerca pero no la obligaba a nada más allá de lo fundamental, y eso era algo que si sabía aprovecharlo se convertía en una ventaja.

Vio pasar a un hombre pasar frente a él, no tenía nada raro pero no podía sacarse la sensación de que parecía sospechoso. Lo siguió con la mirada, miraba constantemente para todos lados, nervioso, sus manos en sus bolsillos parecían guardar algo, una estaba un poco descubierta, como si estuviera agarrando algo. Decidió seguirlo, fue por puro instinto, algo le incitaba a vigilarlo, se ató su pañuelo para ocultar su rostro, se colocó su capucha y aceleró su paso para no perderlo de vista. No mucho tiempo después se percató de que había entrado en un negocio, sintió peligro, por un momento pensó que solo fueron imaginaciones suyas pero decidió mantener precaución. Se asomó por la ventana espiando levemente hacia dentro, el hombre y el anciano que parecía ser dueño del pequeño supermercado, éste parecía asustado, nervioso.

Observó al desconocido, tenía una postura rara, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo dentro de su bolsillo, notó que tenía un leve brillo metálico, negro, fue entonces cuando comprendió la situación: estaba presenciando un robo. Por un momento pensó en llamar a la policía, pero no había tiempo, también pasó por su mente la idea de pedir ayuda pero podría tomar al dueño como rehén y complicar las cosas. Se palmeó su bolsillo, con la esperanza de que lo había llevado, suspiró aliviada al notar que tenía el pequeño tubo de gas pimienta que le había dado Ruby, aunque nunca pensó que llegaría a usarlo.

Se colocó nuevamente su pañuelo en la cabeza como solía tenerlo pero mantuvo su capucha, entró caminando en la tienda, disimulando buscar algo, notó que el hombre se había girado hacia ella pero no lo miró, solo siguió de largo como si los productos de los estantes fueran lo que necesitaba comprar. Cuando se escapó de su mirada silenció sus pasos, siguió hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta del congelador, tomó una lata de gaseosa y se alejó dejando la puerta abierta. Volvió sobre sus pasos escondiéndose en la esquina del estante, esperó unos momentos y lanzó la lata hacia el final del pasillo, eso le haría pensar al ladrón que ella estaba allí.

Tomó el gas pimienta en sus manos, mirando el reflejo de la vidriera esperó a que el desconocido mirara nuevamente al frente, cuando lo hizo ella se acercó con pasos silenciosos. Agachada se posicionó a su lado y de un salto lo sorprendió lanzándole el gas pimienta a los ojos, inmediatamente dirigió sus dos manos al brazo que sostenía el arma y torció su muñeca de manera que apuntara al piso. Se escucharon tres disparos y la calle se volvió un caos, todos los peatones salieron corriendo, forzó al ladrón a sacar el arma del bolsillo y con una rápida llave lo desarmó. Lo empujó como pudo y pateó el arma lejos de donde se encontraban, solo cuando lo tuvo enfrente se percató de que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía.

El hombre levantó su guardia, Sapphire reconoció su postura como la de un boxeador, y no era para nada mala. La muchacha también optó por una postura defensiva y esperó, no había practicado tres artes marciales distintas para nada, sabía perfectamente cómo actuar en una pelea. No pasaron más de diez segundos hasta que el ladrón dio un paso al frente, un golpe recto y firme, la chica se agachó y lanzó una pequeña patada a la pierna, entonces ambos retrocedieron. Esta vez fue la muchacha quien avanzó primero con la intención de un golpe bajo, rápidamente fue detenida por un golpe seco en la cabeza, el puño fue lo suficientemente rápido para que ni siquiera lo viera venir, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba tirada en el piso, aturdida y desorientada.

Intentó pararse rápidamente sin mucho éxito, tropezó con sus pies y volvió a caer, cuando pudo estabilizarse se levantó lentamente en un intento de no perder el equilibrio. Se percató de que no volvió a ser atacada, al darse vuelta vio al anciano apuntándole al ladrón, le sonrió agradecida. Por todo el alboroto ocasionado minutos atrás supuso que alguien ya había llamado a la policía, por lo que después de lanzarle una mirada rápida al dueño de la tienda se marchó corriendo del lugar. Dobló dos calles más adelante y se metió en un callejón, de repente se sintió completamente destrozada, supuso que entre el bajón de adrenalina y la falta de horas de sueño podían explicar su situación en ese instante. Le dolía la cabeza, mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, también notó su vista borrosa. Buscó su celular y marcó rápidamente un número.

"Ruby." Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo contestó el muchacho.

"¿Sapph? ¿Qué sucedió?, suenas horrible." Murmuró preocupado. "¿Dónde estás?, iré a buscarte." La chica se preguntó lo mismo, intentó recordar su ubicación, unos segundos después recordó de un lugar cercano.

"A tan solo tres calles del orfanato, nos vemos allí." Dicho esto cortó la llamada. Se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia su nuevo destino, notó que tenía un poco de sangre en su cabeza, debió haber sido por el golpe, esperaba que tuvieran un kit médico allí.

Le hacía falta.

* * *

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" Preguntó su padrastro en un intento de ser amenazante, y en realidad lo era, era un teniente retirado después de todo, pero Blue lo tomaba como poca cosa. "¡Respóndeme mierda!"

"¡En lo de Yellow idiota!, te lo dije 5 veces desde que llegué." La oji-azul suspiró, debía calmarse o si no se pondría peor, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, su madre que estaba ausente en ese preciso instante lo sabía, ellos se llevaban mal, muy mal, en los últimos 6 meces de convivencia lo más amigable que habían logrado hacer fue mantener silencio en la cena. "Me voy a mi habitación, no subas tanto el volumen de la televisión."

"No voy a recibir órdenes de una mocosa." Blue no respondió, se mantuvo callada solo por el hecho de que quería evitar una pelea. Juraba que el día que ese tipo hiciera la más mínima estupidez por la cual pudiera denunciarlo, sin ni siquiera dudar, lo denunciaría, su madre se merecía algo mejor que ese idiota. Más importante debía pensar dónde quedarse esta noche, marcó el número de teléfono de cierta rubia y esperó.

"Necesito un favor."

"Habla."

* * *

"¿Qué piensas acerca del poco tiempo que te queda?" Preguntó el de la máscara del lobo.

"No mucho, no quiero pensar seriamente de ello, estoy más enfocado en cumplir mis últimas metas, disfrutar de mis amigos y eso."

"Yo tendría miedo al saber que me queda un límite de tiempo." Opinó el delfín.

"Vengo mentalmente preparado para esto hace bastante tiempo." Explicó el pingüino. "Desde pequeño ya sé sobre que tengo un corazón más pequeño de lo normal, además de mi enfermedad, no es algo reciente."

"Entiendo sobre enfermedades, es un tema muy delicado." Opinó el conejo.

"Oye, ya sabes, si necesitas algo solo dilo, para algo es este grupo." Dijo la rata.

"Bueno, la verdad es que hay algo."

* * *

"Vaya, esto si es una sorpresa." Escuchó a sus espaldas, al darse vuelta vio a una mujer. "No pensé que fueras la clase de chico que hiciera las compras."

"Hola Sird." El pelirrojo saludó sin más, si bien era su profesora desde que la conoció en primer año la había tratado de igual a igual, siempre informal. "¿Qué clase de chico pensó que era?"

"Un más reservado tal vez, pero rebelde, como tu padre." Silver abrió los ojos y se giró a verla, la mujer le mostró un anillo con una notoria R roja grabada en él. "Tenemos que hablar."

"¿Sobre?" El chico tomó una actitud defensiva, Sird simplemente sonrió, le gustaba su actitud, hacía ya bastante tiempo que lo había estado observando, no se le escaparía nada que intentara esconder. "Si es sobre los Rocket no tenemos muchos sobre lo que hablar."

"Quieres verlos caer, ¿Verdad?" El oji-plata se mantuvo en silencio, sí, era verdad, quería limpiar la mafia que había creado su padre, no por su sentido de la justicia o algo similar, era más bien una especie de venganza, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. "Puedo ayudarte."

"¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy una espía de otro grupo, soy extranjera en realidad. Tengo información útil y puedo guiarte." Le explicó, el muchacho escuchó con atención, pensativo. "Tengo un plan, pero solo tú puedes llevarlo a cabo."

"Porque soy el hijo de Giovanni, ¿Verdad?" La mujer asintió, el extendió una pequeña tarjeta y se dio la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse.

"Si quieres saber más solo llámame."

* * *

"¿Cómo está ella?" Le preguntó, la joven suspiró mientras jugaba levemente con su cabello.

"Solo es un corte y su fiebre si bien es alta no supone ningún peligro, no parece tener ninguna contusión ni similares, me arriesgaría a adivinar que solo tiene gripe, por eso el agotamiento. Llévala a un doctor de verdad antes que empeore, ¿De acuerdo?" Le resumió, el chico asintió, había sido un gran alivio aquellas palabras.

"Gracias Marge, por favor no le digas nada a mi madre." Pidió el muchacho, ésta pareció pensarlo un rato.

"Lo tendré en cuenta si me haces un bonito vestido. Tu madre tiene mis medidas así que busca entre sus cosas."

"Es una promesa." La mujer asintió e hizo señas de que se marchaba. El oji-carmesí la acompañó hasta la salida y volvió sobre sus pasos nuevamente a la habitación. Vio a la rubia colocar una toalla húmeda en la frente de la castaña con la esperanza de que eso lograra bajar su fiebre. "Gracias por dejar quedarnos."

"Cuando quieras Ruby, a los niños les gusta verlos por aquí." El chico sonrió agradecido, entonces volvió su mirada a la oji-zafiro levemente preocupado. Había sido imprudente de parte de la muchacha salir tan poca abrigada en el congelado clima de ese día, sin embargo se sentía un tanto responsable al no evitar su actuar. Suspiró cansado, se había llevado un susto cuando vio la sangre y el estado de la chica, por suerte él y Lucy habían hecho un buen trabajo tratando la herida. "¿Quiero saber qué sucedió?"

"Salió a cazar criminales, como siempre, pero esta vez no fue cuidadosa." Fue una explicación vaga, pero la rubia solo asintió.

"¿Quién era la mujer de hace un rato?"

"Se llama Marge, trabaja como modelo para la socia de mi madre, está estudiando pediatría. Nos conocimos el mes pasado y nos llevamos bien, la ayudé a mantener limpia su casa así que me debía un favor." Le explicó resumidamente.

"Ya veo." Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando a la muchacha. "¿Su padre sabe que está aquí?"

"Si, ya le avisé, a mis padres también."

"Duerman aquí por hoy." Lo invitó, el chico asintió, observó a la rubia un momento, en verdad parecía una madre, se le daba bien lo que hacía. "Iré a preparar la cena."

"Te ayudaré, ya demasiada hospitalidad nos diste." Lucy no dijo nada, solo continuó caminando por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras.

Hoy debía preparar dos platos más.

* * *

Yellow volvió en sí, se había quedado repentinamente en blanco, se dio cuenta que estaba caminando, Red se encontraba a su lado y ya era de noche, tenía un capuchino en sus manos, aún se encontraba caliente y desprendía un delicioso sabor. Recordó que había esperado a que el chico saliera de trabajar y él la acompañaba a casa como habían hecho desde hacía ya dos meces.

"Yellow, hay algo que estuve pensando hace un tiempo."

"¿Y eso es?" Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, esa noche en verdad estaba helada.

"Creo que me gustas." La rubia se atragantó con el capuchino, cuando se recuperó miró al muchacho de ojos rojos.

"¿Qué?"

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora, con ciertos personajes secundarios presentados y una pequeña sorpresa al final que espero que les haya gustado. Ahora solo queda seguir escribiendo y ver que sucederá, hasta entonces me despido.**

 **Saludos, BlackCat~.**


	7. Noches de Invierno

**Otra vez tarde pero aún a tiempo, aquí me encuentro escribiendo estas palabras antes de actualizar. En este capítulo les tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa, la primera de tantas que quedan. Algo peculiar del capítulo es que sucede en gran parte durante la noche, la mitad para ser exactos, siendo que suele ser de día en gran parte de la historia. También aparece un personaje que a la larga será importante, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Y como siempre, gracias por leer.**

* * *

Silver se despertó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras en busca de su desayuno, pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró, todo lo que vio fue a cierta rubia sentada en la mesa, con un lápiz a mano, muchas hojas y una calculadora pasando por lo que parecía un momento difícil. La mujer se encontraba lo suficientemente concentrada como para no notar la presencia del pelirrojo, éste prefirió no molestarla y comenzó a prepararse un café por sí mismo. Esperó unos momentos a que el agua estuviera caliente, se preparó su bebida y buscó algo para comer en la alacena, tomó mermelada de algo que a simple vista no identificó y buscó un poco de pan del día anterior. Se preparó tres rodajas, movió su taza a la mesa y se sentó en frente de la muchacha, esperó unos segundos a ver si ya había notado su presencia, al ver que no se había percatado decidió hablar.

"Lucy." La llamó, ésta le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara un momento, ni siquiera levantó la vista, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de la situación. "Buen día."

"¿Silver?" Inmediatamente miró la hora, tenía que ir a despertar a todos en cinco minutos y aún no había preparado el desayuno. Hizo varios cálculos mentales para ver si llegaba a hacer todo a tiempo sin retrasar a los pequeños, miró al joven, éste solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Unos minutos después corrió por las escaleras y habitación por habitación comenzó a despertar a todos los miembros del orfanato, miró la hora nuevamente y suspiró aliviada, solo estaba unos 3 minutos atrasada, si apuraba a los niños podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Poco después de toda la conmoción que causó la rubia todos ya estaban en la mesa felizmente desayunando, desde la más pequeña de 5 años hasta el adolescente de 17. Cuando terminó su taza de café Silver le lanzó señas a Lucy para que lo siguiera, la mujer con curiosidad se acercó a él y se fueron a la entrada del orfanato.

"¿Está todo bien?, parecías preocupada." La rubia entendió a que se refería a cuando se encontraba revisando las cuentas, suspiró desapercibidamente, prefería mantener el tema en secreto del chico. "Me gustaría que me lo contaras."

"No es nada importante, es solo que gastamos un poco menos en el supermercado y revisaba cuanto podíamos ahorrar." Mintió, el pelirrojo la observó un largo rato directamente a los ojos, los plateados de él contra los verdes de ella. Suspiró resignado, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo pero no se lo sacaría, sin embargo tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. "Todo está bien, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si tú lo dices." Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección a las escaleras, Lucy soltó un aire que no sabía que contenía. Era 5 años menor que ella y aun así la ponía tan tensa como su padre tiempo atrás cuando descubría algún desastre provocado por ella, pero de cierta manera era peor, teniendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Todavía no." Susurró, ya habría tiempo para hablar seriamente del tema.

* * *

Se encontraba sola en su salón, no le gustaba mucho salir al patio, prefería quedarse dibujando mientras tuviera tiempo libre, además nadie la molestaba, eso solo lo hacía mejor. Sintió unos pasos, poco después vio a su profesora entrar en el salón, debía faltar poco para que terminara el receso.

"Buenos Días Lorelei." No tenía la costumbre de saludar a sus profesores por su nombre, sin embargo la pelirroja les había insistido a sus alumnos que la llamen por su nombre. La mujer se sentó en su escritorio mientras revisaba los temas de la clase de ese día, entonces se percató de que la pequeña se encontraba sola en el lugar.

"Yellow, ¿Sabes cuántas veces he llegado y te he encontrado aquí sola?" La rubia detuvo el trazo de su lápiz y levantó la mirada, unos segundos después negó con la cabeza. "Un total de 24 veces, ¿Sabes cuántas clases hemos tenido hasta ahora?" Se quedó callada un momento pensativa, calculando la respuesta, cuando la encontró bajó su mirada.

"24." Respondió apenada.

"Me preocupas Yellow, deberías ser más sociable con la clase." La pequeña sonrió levemente, a pesar de lo que aparentaba esa mujer si era una buena profesora.

"No se confunda, me llevo bien con ellos, es solo que me gusta dibujar y aprovecho este tiempo para ello." Mintió, en realidad sus compañeros la molestaban, la aislaban, le causaban problemas, ella era una extranjera en ese salón, pero no hablaría, no quería que sea peor.

"Si sigues así vas a quedarte sola, deberías intentar compartir más tiempo con tus compañeros, quién sabe, tal vez le gustas a alguno y terminas consiguiendo novio." Bromeó, sin embargo estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de la oji-amarrillo, inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido días atrás mientras acompañaba al chico de ojos fuego.

 _Creo que me gustas._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Ya sabes, tu forma de ser y eso, eres casi como una especie de hermana para mí._

Yellow suspiró al recordar esas palabras, se sentía estúpida, ¿en qué pensó cuándo el muchacho dijo eso?, ¿qué en verdad ella era correspondida? Claro que no, eso solo sucede en los libros, películas o internet, para alguien como ella algo como eso solo era una mera ilusión, aunque le molestara, aunque le doliera, aunque no quisiera que fuera así.

"Estoy cómoda con cómo son las cosas ahora."

"No me das esa sensación." Un silencio se formó entre ambas, sin embargo antes que la mujer pudiera insistir el timbre del receso sonó y varios alumnos comenzaron a entrar en el aula. Yellow suspiró aliviada, tenía la sensación de que se había salvado de algo realmente molesto, rápidamente su alivio su esfumó cuando notó las intenciones en la mirada de su profesora.

Hablaremos después.

* * *

"No lo vas a hacer."

"Oh sí que lo haré."

"¡Que no!"

"¡Es mi jodida vida!, ¡no me digas que puedo o no hacer!"

Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas ferozmente, ese día ambos estaban realmente de mal humor y el suceso de día atrás había acentuado el conflicto. La chica de los colmillos observó al muchacho del gorro que bloqueaba la puerta de su departamento, por el contrario el oji-rojo observaba las llaves tiradas en el sofá detrás de la castaña, si lograba tomarlas podía encerrarla. ¿Por qué llegar al punto de encerrarla en su propio departamento?, obviamente para que no saliera a cazar.

"Ni siquiera te curaste de tu herida en la cabeza, no puedes llegar lastimada al concurso."

"¿Solo te importa eso por el concurso?, ¡No me molestes princesa!"

Sapphire dio un paso al frente e intentó mover al muchacho, éste sonrió, era momento de sacar su as bajo la manga. Como la chica puso una mano sobre él el chico aprovechó para inmovilizarla, cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de escapar de la llave Ruby la empujó y corriendo los dos metros que lo separaban del sofá como si su vida dependiera de ello logró tomar las llaves, en el momento en que se volvió hacia la puerta la oji-zafiro lo agarró de la pierna provocándolo caer duramente al piso. Se arrastró como pudo hasta su destino y mientras con una pierna y un brazo evitaba que la muchacha se acercara con su mano hábil colocó el seguro, sacó la llave y la lanzó por debajo de la puerta, entonces ambos dejaron de forcejear.

"¿Qué mierda hiciste?" Ruby sonrió victorioso, sin embargo su sonrisa poco duró antes de que fuera borrada de una cachetada de parte de la muchacha. Hizo a un lado al muchacho y se acostó en su sofá, suspirando agotada por el pequeño momento que habían pasado. "Si serás idiota, ¿ahora como saldremos de aquí?"

"Esperaremos a que llegue tu padre." Sapphire le lanzó una larga mirada, respiró intentando calmarse durante unos segundos.

"Ruby."

"¿Sí?"

"Hoy es viernes." El rostro del chico se puso pálido, se había olvidado por completo de eso. "Nuestros padres vuelven el domingo." Nadie les abriría la puerta dentro de las próximas 48 horas.

"Podemos llamar a alguien." Sacó su celular, sin embargo se percató de que su batería estaba muerta. "Sin carga."

"Yo no tengo saldo ni teléfono fijo." Dijo mostrando su celular, el oji-carmesí observó con horror el aparato, era de vieja generación, lo cual significaba que tenía un cargador diferente al de él. Ruby se consideró el idiota más grande del mundo, se había encerrado con la única persona con la cual inclusive pagaría para mantenerse alejado.

Y pasaría dos días junto a ella.

* * *

Platinum se encontró a si misma paseando por los pasillos vacíos de su escuela, desorientada pero no del todo perdida, caminando sin un destino fijo. Siempre después de clases salía a pasear con Diamond o Pearl por la ciudad, sin embargo hoy ninguno de los dos se encontraba libre, el oji-diamante porque se había quedado en casa por una leve gripe y el rubio por quién-sabe-qué, simplemente había desaparecido. Temía salir sola y perderse, tampoco quería volver a casa aún, le agradaba más la idea de explorar el edificio que todavía no había memorizado y tenía muchos lugares sin conocer.

Visitó el auditorio, que si bien no era grande se encontraba en muy buen estado, el jardín de flores que se encontraba cerca del patio de primaria y el salón de música donde descubrió un piano viejo. Con cuidado que nadie la viera se acercó al instrumento, levantó la tapa y tocó algunas notas, se estremeció al escuchar lo desafinado que estaba, le pareció una verdadera lástima, era de una muy buena marca. Salió del lugar y se dirigió a la última zona de la escuela que le faltaba explorar. Dobló en un pasillo y vio la puerta al final del pasillo, se acercó y entro a lo que de inmediato identificó como la biblioteca.

Quedó maravillada.

Ella tenía su propia biblioteca en casa, le encantaba leer, pero comparado con aquel lugar le parecía tan pequeña. Contó los estantes, había 5 de cada lado, de alrededor de 3 metros de alto, más los que se encontraban en las paredes. Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro del cual ni siquiera se percató, se lanzó a revisar cada uno de los libros, estuvo un largo rato en su tarea. La mayoría eran libros de texto pero había una gran cantidad de novelas, cuentos, antologías y demás, era un verdadero tesoro para la joven Berlitz.

Había descubierto su nuevo lugar favorito en aquel lugar.

* * *

"Sí que es solitario aquí." Susurró Conejo, Rata asintió de acuerdo. En esa reunión solo se encontraban dos miembros presentes, éstos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo esperando a que alguien más llegara, pero luego de unos 5 minutos comprendieron que por alguna razón nadie más se presentaría. "Creo que me marcharé."

"Espera un momento, no sabes si consiguieron lo que había pedido Pingüino." Conejo negó con la cabeza. "Ya veo, aunque en realidad es un pedido raro."

"En eso tienes razón." Concordó. "¿Por qué pedir tal libro?, ¿Estará estudiando sobre el tema?"

"También tengo curiosidad, tal vez nos lo diga más adelante."

"Tal vez."

* * *

Red sonrió al notar el vaho frente a él luego de respirar, siempre le había causado gracia, le recordaba cuando jugaba con él cuando era pequeño. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando giró su mirada y no vio a la pequeña rubia a su lado, realmente se había acostumbrado a su presencia y que ella ahora se encontrara ausente se le hacía tan raro. De repente se percató de que realmente helaba esa noche, el camino a casa se veía más largo de lo normal y su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado.

La presencia de la pequeña muchacha hacía todo más pasajero y agradable, en ese preciso instante el oji-rojo la extrañaba lo suficiente como para ir a buscarla, pero no quería ir a molestarla tan tarde y tampoco podía permitirse perder horas de sueño. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera y comenzó a caminar, realmente tenía que arreglar su bicicleta, terminaba de ser algo necesario. Mientras pensaba en eso sintió su celular sonar y sin revisar quien le llamaba atendió.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó al aire dejando aparecer al vaho frente a él.

"¿Red?, ¿Todo bien?" Sonrió cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea. "¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?"

"Bien, bastante que hacer, pero lo hice bien, inclusive me dieron un pequeño extra."

"Eso es algo genial, me alegro por ti." El muchacho se percató de que casi se pasa de calle, retrocedió unos metros y retomó su camino habitual. "Perdona que no he podido acompañarte, mi tío tenía visitas y me pidió que me quedara."

"No te preocupes, mientras estés bien." Observó la luna unos segundos en silencio. "Yellow…"

"¿Sí?" Luchó internamente consigo mismo durante unos momentos, pero permaneció en silencio. "¿Red?"

"No, nada, cuídate."

"Tú también, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa." Dicho esto cortó la llamada. El chico se detuvo en medio de la calle, dejó escapar un largo suspiró, no podía comprender por qué era tan difícil.

"Ya lo haré, tarde o temprano."

* * *

Abrió los ojos, frente a ella una mujer mayor la miraba con lo que parecía preocupación, no tardó en reconocerla. Miró los libros frente a ella, intentó ordenar todo pero la anciana la detuvo.

"No te preocupes, yo los guardaré."

"Perdone la hora."

"No importa, es agradable ver a una joven esforzarse tanto." Le sonrió, la chica de las coletas tomó sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse. "Cuidado en el camino."

"Gracias."

Crystal se encontró a sí misma bajo la luz de la luna lejos de casa, con frío y hambre. Miró su celular, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes que no merecían revisar ahora, primero tenía que pensar una manera de llegar rápido a casa, no tenía dinero y ella no vivía en un barrio precisamente seguro, ir caminando lucía como una realmente mala idea. También estaba el hecho de el regaño que le esperaba cuando diera un paso dentro de su casa, se dirigió a la esquina y bajo la luz que le proporcionaban la tienda a sus espaldas pensó.

"¿Desde cuándo eres una persona nocturna?" Casi dio un salto del susto, al girarse vio a Gold, se le quedó un rato observando con curiosidad. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No, no, es que, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Tu madre me avisó que no volviste a casa, eres toda una rebelde chica súper seria." Se rió, por el contrario a la muchacha no le causó ni la más mínima gracia. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. "Vamos a mi casa, te quedarás allí esta noche."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, ¿Realmente quieres volver a casa ahora?, yo lo pensaría dos veces." Crystal no dijo nada, tenía frío y hambre, e ir a casa era algo similar a un suicidio en ese momento, el chico le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de oro para, al menos esa noche, escapar. "Apúrate, que traje poco abrigo." Ambos caminaron a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad, los autos pasaban ocasionalmente por las calles, el oji-dorado vivía cerca del centro de la ciudad por lo que siempre había actividad por donde pasara. Unas pocas calles después llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos, subieron las escaleras, cruzaron el pasillo y entraron en el departamento.

"¿Y tú tío?" Preguntó de inmediato al notar la ausencia del mayor.

"Durmiendo, o tal vez sigue despierto, se acostó cuando me fui a buscarte." Contestó rápidamente. "Deberías avisarle a tu madre que pasaras la noche aquí." La oji-cristal asintió atrapó el teléfono que le había lanzado el muchacho, marcó el número de su casa y esperó con temor a que contestaran.

"Hola mamá." Gold escuchó una parte de la respuesta, percatándose de que la mujer estaba gritando. "Si, perdón, me quedé dormida en la biblioteca pública, estoy en lo de Gold." Más gritos se escucharon, el oji-dorado notó el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la muchacha. "Entiendo, perdón, nos vemos mañana." Se escuchó algo más del otro lado de la línea. "¡Perdón por esforzarme y no ser inútil!" Algo más se percibió desde el otro lado de la línea pero antes de que la chica contestara el moreno le robó el teléfono y cortó, se volvió a su amiga, notando pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Chris…"

"Déjalo Gold, ella es así." La oji-cristal se secó sus lágrimas de rabia como pudo, realmente odiaba cuando su madre se ponía así. El oji-dorado se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo en un intento de reconfortarla, podía ser un idiota, pervertido, mujeriego y otros tantos defectos, pero era un buen amigo.

"Ve a dormir, y ni se te ocurra poner el despertador, yo te llamo." Crystal asintió, se dirigió a la habitación del chico y dejó sus cosas allí mientras éste buscaba algunas cobijas para llevarse al sofá, él dormiría allí después de todo. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Dicho esto se marchó de la habitación dejándola sola. Ella se acostó, durante un rato miró al techo sin pensar en nada, no había manera en la que pudiera cerrar los ojos.

Crystal tenía la sensación de que sería una noche larga.

* * *

Pearl no era de emborracharse, pero por alguna razón con solo un vaso de cerveza había perdido el control de la situación, ahora ya un poco más consciente logró analizar que estaba sucediendo.

Lo primero que se preguntó fue porqué estaba en las afueras del boliche, simplemente supuso que había llegado allí.

Lo segundo fue por qué tenía tanto frío, lo cual se respondía con el hecho de que no tenía calzado y su camisa estaba desabrochada.

Lo tercero fue por qué tenía a una chica abrazada a su lado, en condiciones similares a la de él.

Y cuarto y último, por qué estaba con la mejor amiga de su prima, Candice.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Escuchó a sus espaldas, se sentó y giró su mirada, allí vio a su prima quien observaba al dúo con horror.

"Oh, Cynthia, verás…"

"¿Qué mierda le hiciste?" Observó la situación nuevamente, repitiéndose cada una de las cuatro preguntas, miró a su familiar y con toda su sinceridad contestó.

"No tengo idea."

* * *

El castaño se despertó, miró la hora, aún era de madrugada, era raro que él se levantara en medio de la noche. Pensó en ir a tomar algo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se percató de que había una luz que provenía de la habitación del profesor Oak, molesto se acercó y abrió la puerta.

"Ya te he dicho mil veces que no…" Notó algo raro. "…Te quedes hasta tarde." Se acercó temor, tomó al anciano por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco, pero éste no reaccionó. "¿Abuelo?" Rápidamente dirigió su mano al cuello del profesor y buscó pulso.

Era casi imperceptible.

"¡Mierda!, ¡Daisy!" Llamó a su hermana, sintió movimiento en la habitación continua, supuso que había logrado despertarla, rápidamente tomó su celular y marcó el número del hospital.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó preocupada, se puso completamente pálida cuando vio al cuerpo inmóvil de su abuelo, comprendió inmediatamente la situación.

"Necesito una ambulancia." Siseó el castaño en el instante que contestaron. "¡Y la necesito ya!" Contestó una serie de preguntas rápidas y cortó la llamada, vio a su hermana caer de rodillas en la puerta, fue a abrazarla, era un momento difícil.

Su abuelo estaba a punto de morir.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, otro capítulo más terminado. Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y para quien no recuerde quien es Candice, es la 7ta lider de gimnacio de sinnoh, experta en hielo. No queda más que decir que solo queda seguir escribiendo, así que hasta que vuelva a actualizar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos, BlackCat.~**


	8. Abuelo (El peso del adiós parte 1)

**Bueno, hay bastante para decir, pero primero lo primero : EL FIC NO ESTÁ MUERTO.**

 **Hace mucho que no actualizo, lo sé, pero tengo razones. Siendo sincero, el actualizar cada poco tiempo me provocaba improvisar mucho para llegar a tiempo, y a causa de ello, no estaba completamente conforme con el resultado, la trama no avanzaba como quería. También está la cuestión del tiempo, soy estudiante de secundaria de una escuela técnica, con un doble turno de cuatro de los cinco días de la semana, no puedo ocupar todo mi tiempo libre (promedio de 4 / 5 horas) en la escritura, primero por una cuestión de que se volvería frustrante escribir sin ganas y segundo por la inspiración.**

 **Sobre todo está el hecho de que soy muy lento escribiendo y he tenido varios bloqueos. Ni hablar de que también tengo otros proyectos.**

 **Así que en conclusión: he decidido tomar el fic con calma, revisar lo que escribo, juntar ideas y pensar más detenidamente las cosas, para un resultado más satisfactorio. No tardaré tanto en actualizar, o intentaré (aunque creo que un mes y casi 20 días ha sido más que un descanso).**

 **Así que de momento espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Observó a la gente ir y venir, había mucha más actividad que horas antes, aunque era comprensible, era el comienzo de la jornada laboral. Estaba sentado en uno de los tantos bancos que había distribuido a lo largo del pasillo cuando sintió un peso extra en su hombro, su hermana finalmente había caído rendida ante el cansancio. Tuvo la vaga sensación que durante la noche la situación había sido al revés, ahora le tocaba a él permanecer despierto a la espera de noticias.

Notó de reojo que alguien avanzaba a gran velocidad desde lo lejos, al girar la mirada vio a cierta castaña acercarse con un rostro preocupado. Cuando llegó hasta donde los hermanos se encontraban se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, no necesitaba hablar mucho, su expresión declaraba todas sus dudas y temores, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza. Un largo suspiro de alivio se escuchó de parte de la oji-azul, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero al ver a la universitaria dormida prefirió dejarlas para más tarde, solo se sentó al lado del dúo para hacerles compañía un rato.

"¿Cómo estás?" Susurró, el oji-verde se mantuvo un rato pensando la respuesta, tenía varios sentimientos a flor de piel en ese momento. Tenía miedo, estaba angustiado, preocupado pero sobre todo se sentía impotente y eso era algo que realmente odiaba.

"Yo…" Buscó alguna palabra específica, pero simplemente no pudo encontrar ninguna. "No lo sé Blue, simplemente no lo sé." Tal vez fue porque lo vio titubear por primera vez en más tiempo de lo que podía recordar, porque su rostro siempre calmo había desaparecido o porque sus ojos destellaban una angustia que jamás había pensado que él podía tener, pero Blue lo vio débil, como a un pequeño niño perdido.

Lo envolvió en un abrazo para reconfortarlo y para reconfortarse, lo sucedido también había sido una noticia impactante para ella y desde que se enteró a mitad de la noche poco pudo conciliar el sueño. El profesor era algo como familia para ella, más aún que sus propios padres, de niña se crió jugando y aprendiendo en el patio de su casa o en el laboratorio, siempre bajo la cálida y protectora mirada del anciano.

"Green, ¿Va a estar bien?"

"No. De joven donó uno de sus riñones y el único que tiene comenzó a funcionar mal, es por la edad. El doctor le dio no más de una semana de vida, ni siquiera sabemos si volverá a abrir los ojos." Le explicó dolido.

Una pequeña parte del mundo de Blue de derrumbó a escuchar estas palabras. Ambos jóvenes, abrazados uno al otro, junto a una universitaria dormida a su lado, quien tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar durante la noche, en el largo y frío pasillo del hospital, se enfrentaron a la cruda realidad de la situación.

Y realmente dudaban sí podrían salir adelante.

* * *

Crystal abrió los ojos, la noche anterior cuando menos se dio cuenta cayó dormida en tan solo un parpadeo, a pesar de que pensó que tardaría en dormirse. Revisó su celular, faltaban 2 minutos para que la alarma de todos los días la despertara. Aún si no la hubiera encendido se despertaría de todas formas, la costumbre se encargaría de lograr que abra los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, se cambió y buscó sus cosas, al salir de su habitación el olor del café y el sonido de la cocina llamó su atención. Al acercase vio a Gold con sartén en mano, silbando alguna canción que ella desconocía, marcando el ritmo con su pie, preparando dos tazas de café con su otra mano y con una pila de panqueques a su lado. Crystal quedó pasmada en su sitio, ¿Ese en realidad era Gold?

"Oh Chris, te despertaste, yo que te dije que esperaras a que te llame." A pesar de que sus palabras iban dirigidas a ella no la miró, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo. "Me arruinaste la sorpresa."

"Ya es una sorpresa verte cocinar." Afirmó con seguridad, la última vez que lo había visto en la cocina, hace dos años, casi incendia la casa intentando freír una hamburguesa. "Te volviste habilidoso."

"¿Quién piensas que se encarga del almuerzo en esta casa? Mi tío se la pasa en el bar después de todo. Vivo prácticamente solo aquí." La muchacha se percató en ese momento de la ausencia del mayor, pero le restó importancia, se sentó esperando el desayuno, observando al chico trabajar ágilmente y lanzando ocasionalmente uno que otro panqueque al aire, era divertido de ver, más viniendo del oji-dorado que ponía expresiones raras cada vez que intentaba atrapar uno. "Oye Chris, ¿tuviste pesadillas?"

"No, aunque soy de moverme mucho cuando duermo." Le explicó, la chica se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de muchacho cuando le picó la curiosidad. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque cuando fui a buscar una manta más te vi toda destapada, te volví a acobijar antes de que te enfermaras." La chica iba a agradecerle antes que el moreno volvió a hablar. "Te veías tan sexy, ¿te crecieron?"

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero antes de que lograra darse cuenta vio la mano a pocos centímetros de él. El sonido que hizo la cachetada fue algo que Gold ni en sus más grandes noches de fiesta escuchó, y no solo por eso, sino también por cómo le ardía su rostro en ese momento, sabía que tenía hasta la huella digital marcada la cara. Si no estaba en el piso ahora mismo es porque sabía que sería golpeado, aún así el comentar aquellas palabras había valido la pena.

"¡Gold!" Le recriminó la chica, ofendida tomó su taza, su porción de panqueques y volvió a la mesa. "No te cuesta nada guardarse esos comentarios."

"Y yo que pensé que me estaba portando bien." Se rio, apagó el fuego, tomó su plato, su taza, se sentó al lado de la muchacha y pasaron el resto del desayuno en silencio. "Oye, si quieres después puedo acompañarte a casa, ya sabes, así las cosas no se ponen tan difíciles con tu madre."

"Gracias, pero estaré bien, ya he aprendido a sobrellevarla." Ambos permanecieron otro rato en silencio, de repente la mirada de la chica se dirigió a la del muchacho, como si estuviera pensando algo. "¿Me prestas tu celular?"

"¿Para qué?" Murmuró nervioso.

"Para revisar que no hayas sacado ninguna foto cuando estaba dormida." Gold sonrió y reviso la galería de su celular. Se tomó un minuto de silencio para honrar las fotos y se lo entregó a la muchacha, quien actuaria de verdugo.

Que en paz descansen.

* * *

Yellow despertó y se percató de que su vista era tan mala como siempre, buscó sus lentes en su mesa de luz y al colocárselos observó con temor como su vista no había mejorado. Su conclusión más rápida fue que su visión había empeorado nuevamente, pero unos momentos después se dio cuenta de algo mucho más importante: si solo mantenía su ojo izquierdo abierto había un pequeño punto negro en su campo de visión, el cual desaparecía y reaparecía cada tantos segundos. Intentó restarle importancia, pensando que solo tenía algo en el ojo, se cambió y se dirigió directamente al baño a lavarse la cara.

Hoy se encontraba sola, su tío se había ido a pescar antes de la primera hora de la mañana y sabía que no volvería hasta cerca de la noche, por lo que no tenía horarios que cumplir, podía ir a sus tiempos. Buscó sus cuadernillos, sus materiales y guardó todo cuidadosamente en su bolso, buscó su abrigo, las llaves de la casa y salió teniendo como destino el bar.

La caminata resultó fugaz, fue como una laguna en su mente, no podía recordar con exactitud cuando había llegado al lugar, pero ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa de siempre. Era una rutina casi diaria que sentía que pasaba en solo unos pocos segundos, no era que le molestara tampoco, el viaje era nada más que un momento pasajero en el cual solía mantener la mente en blanco.

Preparó sus cosas, hoy quería hacer un retrato del bar, la decoración, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar a esa hora, especialmente la vieja radio que le había llamado la atención desde el momento que la vio. Sintió un pequeño sentimiento de angustia al ver la hoja completamente en blanco, siempre le pasaba, dudaba por donde comenzar a dibujar. Ajustó la posición del lápiz en su mano y con pequeños trazos suaves marcó el borde de la barra, la perspectiva no era su fuerte, pero por alguna razón se sentía confiada en cómo lo hacía.

De reojo notó que alguien se le acercaba, al levantar la mirada vio al joven de los ojos de fuego, pero éste a diferencia de su usual mueca alegre mostraba un rostro cansado y sin una muestra de su brillo natural, simplemente estaba demacrado. El moreno le sonrió a la rubia como cada vez que le daba la carta, la pequeña realmente se preocupó al verlo tal sonrisa apagada e inmediatamente supo que algo malo había pasado.

"Red, ¿Sucedió algo?" El oji-rojo iba a mentirle, no quería preocuparla, pero antes de que lograra hablar la pequeña continuó. "Te ves terrible, dime que no es nada grave."

"Ven un momento." Yellow no llegó ni a preguntar para qué cuando Red le tomó la mano y la arrastró hasta la sala del personal, le buscó una silla y le hizo señas para que se sentara, la rubia obedeció, esperando con impaciencia lo que le iba a decir. "¿Recuerdas al abuelo de Green?"

Memorias de cuando era pequeña vinieron a su mente, recordó inmediatamente al anciano quien la había tratado como una nieta, quien les permitía ir a casa a jugar y siempre los acompañaba. No tenía nada más que buenos recuerdos de aquel viejo y alegre hombre, sonrió inconscientemente al recordarlo pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció al recordar la situación.

"Dime que no le ha pasado nada malo." Le lanzó una mirada suplicando, Red frunció el ceño pensando que decir, pero su silencio fue suficiente para hacerle entender a la pequeña lo peor. "¿Murió?"

"No, pero…" Suspiró, realmente odiaba decir eso. "Le queda poco tiempo, anoche se salvó por muy poco, no sé los detalles pero viniendo de Green dudo que no sea así."

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio espeso, la rubia se sacó sus lentes un momento y se limpió una pequeña lágrima que parecía querer escaparse. Hace años que no veía al profesor, pero por alguna razón la noticia la impactó mucho, como si una parte de su infancia fuera a desaparecer. El muchacho se acercó y la palmeó un poco intentando consolarla, para él también era difícil aceptarlo, Oak había sido el abuelo que jamás tuvo, una parte muy importante de su vida, era simplemente demasiado doloroso. Yellow tomó la mano del muchacho en silencio, buscando un poco de compañía, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente.

"Vamos a visitarlo, ahora, aún tenemos tiempo, ¿Verdad?"

"En su estado no van a aceptar que tengan visitas."

"Podría ser la última oportunidad que tengamos, por favor." Le rogó, Red luchó contra la mirada de perro mojado que le lanzó la pequeña, aunque él también quería ir a ver al viejo Oak sabía perfectamente que no los dejarían, después de unos largos segundos de un debate interno en su mente se decidió.

"No perdemos nada por intentarlo."

* * *

"Creo que me marcharé de la ciudad." Afirmó el delfín, a su lado sus compañeros lo miraron con curiosidad. "Quiero evitarlo pero parece difícil."

"¿Y eso es por qué?"

"Cosas de familia." Se limitó a responder.

"Yo también me marcharé en un tiempo." Bromeó el pingüino, los miembros del club lo miraron un largo rato en silencio, en una extraña mescla de lástima, pena y gracia, hubiera sido un comentario divertido si no hubiera sido tan morboso.

"¿No te preocupa que tu tiempo sea tan limitado?" Preguntó el mapache.

"Aprendes a vivir con ello." Se encogió de hombros, en cierto punto ya había aceptado ese hecho. "Paso mis días a gusto, como yo quiero. Pienso que es mucho mejor vivir limitadamente así que pasar toda la vida haciendo cosas que no quiero."

"Buen punto." Concordó quien había preguntado. "Odio cierta parte de mi estilo de vida, pero no puedo salir de él, me gana la costumbre." Suspiró, realmente debía cambiar eso. "Oigan, yo ya me voy, ¿algo que decir?"

"El profesor me felicitó por mi rendimiento académico, después me dijo que se equivocó de persona." Dijo el delfín, los otros dos miembros rieron un poco por el comentario. "Fue triste, yo que había pensado que al fin había hecho algo bien, para colmo todos mis compañeros se rieron de mí, me llevo realmente mal con mi clase."

"Si, no es como si no entendiera el sentimiento." Afirmó el mapache. "Llega un punto en que deja de importarte."

"Tal vez sea así."

* * *

"Sapph, ¿Qué opinas de este diseño?" El oji-carmesí extendió el dibujo para que la chica de los colmillos observara, ésta lo tomó, lo observó un largo rato en silencio y se encogió de hombros, realmente no era algo que le importara. El moreno suspiró, había sido la misma reacción que los 8 diseños anteriores.

"Tengo hambre." Siseó la castaña, indirectamente era una orden hacia el muchacho para que le preparara algo, pero éste disimuló no percatarse. Pasaron unos minutos, solo el sonido del televisor se escuchaba en el departamento, el chico suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer algo, lo que sea, sentía que iba a volverse loco si permanecía en ese ambiente tenso que se había formado hacía largo rato.

Generalmente con la muchacha no existía el silencio, siempre se encontraban hablando, discutiendo o trabajando, si no era así no se encontraban juntos. Que ambos se mantuvieran callados era un martirio para el muchacho, porque se aburría y mucho. Si él intentaba hablar ella no respondería nada, era tonto el simple hecho de iniciar una discusión, después de todo estaban en esa situación por su culpa, y tampoco podía trabajar, no tenía ningún material. El día anterior había sido más llevadero solo porque se dedicó a limpiar toda la casa y eso le llevó tiempo, pero ahora no tenía absolutamente nada para hacer.

Con lo que encontró en el refrigerador pensó en qué preparar para el almuerzo, tenía tiempo así que iría lento, se alegró de encontrar ingredientes decentes y en cantidad, no tendría que hacer nada precario por la ausencia de material. Tomó un par de papas, las peló a ritmo lento intentando no desperdiciar nada, las cortó en cuadrados no tan pequeños y las hizo a un lado. Tomó el queso y cuando sintió que ralló lo suficiente lo colocó dentro de un cazo, dentro de éste lo mezcló con crema y encendió el fuego para que se vaya calentando. Encendió también la hornalla de al lado y la del frente, luego buscó una sartén y una cacerola, dejando a ambas sobre la llama.

En la cacerola dejó los trozos de papa que había cortado antes, en la sartén desparramó un poco de aceite y luego de revolver un poco el cazo puso el fuego despacio para que no se quemara. Tomó el trozo de carne que había visto antes, lo fileteó rápido y sacó la gran parte de las grasas que encontró, entonces lo tiró a la sartén para que comience a cocinarse. Buscó tres huevos, los batió con un poco de sal y se los echó a las papas para luego revolver un poco, con todo hecho solo quedaba esperar e ir vigilando.

"Pareces una ama de casa, incluso llevas delantal." Ruby se revisó a sí mismo y con sorpresa se percató de en realidad llevaba uno, no recordaba cuando se lo colocó, fue simple costumbre. "¿Seguro que eres un chico?, tienes las características de una mujer ideal, limpias, cocinas, haces costura, eres delicado, bueno con los niños, te gustan los hombres."

"¡No soy gay!" Rápidamente contestó molesto. "Por favor Sapph, no discutamos."

"No es mi culpa que estés aquí, ¿sabes?"

"No te olvides que lo hice para que no salgas a cazar criminales, toma un poco de responsabilidad también." Se formó un ambiente tenso entre ambos, los dos sabían que sus siguientes palabras podrían acabar en una pelea, algo que Sapphire no le importaba pero que Ruby preferiría evitar, sabía de lo que era capaz la muchacha. "Mira, solo quise cuidarte, y sí, lo sé, tal vez no fue la mejor idea tirar la llave al pasillo, lo siento, pero ya no podemos hacer nada."

"Dices eso, pero en realidad solo te preocupas por el concurso." Le remarcó, el oji-carmesí suspiró y se volvió hacia la comida para revisar que no se queme.

"Si fuera realmente así, desde hace tiempo tan solo hubiera conseguido otra modelo, mi madre fácilmente podría haber conseguido a alguien." La muchacha observó en silencio la espalda del chico, apretó inconscientemente los dientes, el comentario se había sentido molesto y arrogante en sus oídos.

"Si es tan fácil reemplazarme, ¿Qué necesidad de que yo haga el trabajo?, ¿No te sería más fácil trabajar con alguien con experiencia?"

"Pero yo te elegí a ti." Ambos permanecieron en silencio, la chica de ojos zafiro se marchó de la cocina y fue a sentarse, esperando a que el almuerzo estuviera listo. Las palabras del muchacho hicieron eco en su mente, como si un viejo recuerdo olvidado quisiera reaparecer después de mucho tiempo, pero una laguna en su mente lo impedía.

Y ahora tenía la necesidad de saber por qué.

* * *

"¿Cómo está?" Fue lo primero que preguntó la pequeña al llegar.

"Estable."

"¿Podemos pasar?" El castaño negó con la cabeza.

"No todavía, hay que esperar un poco más." La rubia permaneció en silencio, fue a sentarse al lado de la oji-azul, quien se encontraba dormida, con la intención de quedarse un largo rato esperando. El chico de ojos fuego sabía que iría para largo, pero él no podía quedarse quieto, necesitaba moverse un poco y despejarse.

"Iré a la tienda de la esquina, ¿Quieren algo para comer o beber?" Todos negaron, el moreno se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el largo pasillo, sabiendo que si sucedía algo lo llamarían.

Pasado un largo rato la castaña despertó, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a la pequeña a su lado, sin embargo no dijo nada, ambas tenían motivos por el cual estar ahí. Continuaron esperando, mirando de reojo a Green cada vez que un doctor o una enfermera pasaban, preguntándole si era quien atendía a su abuelo, y el muchacho siempre negaba en silencio. Red volvió unos segundos antes de que Daisy despertara, los cinco se miraron, impacientes, en medio de esa atmósfera de miedo y preocupación. Sintieron pasos pesados, lentos, lejanos, al girar la mirada vieron a un anciano acercándose hacia ellos con una expresión de profundo pésame.

"Es él." Fue todo lo que dijo Green, todos inmediatamente dejaron su asiento y se acercaron al doctor. "Kurt, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ya sabes, nunca es fácil despedir a un amigo." El anciano parecía sereno, a pesar de su tono deprimido. "Él siempre fue un gran compañero, en las buenas y en las malas, pero yo ya me he despedido." El hombre comenzó a caminar nuevamente, abriéndose camino entre el grupo. "Deberías hacer lo mismo, di todo lo que tengas que decir."

"Lo haré."

Caminaron por el largo pasillo, subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, luego hasta el tercero y buscaron la habitación 151. Tardaron algunos minutos, cada paso era un poco más difícil de dar que el anterior y todos ya se estaban preparando para tener su última conversación con el profesor, a pesar de que ninguno se sentía preparado. Se frenaron frente a la puerta, el castaño dio un largo suspiró y se hizo paso dentro la habitación. Samuel Oak se encontraba sentado en su camilla, mirando al sol de invierno brillar, ese que a pesar de estar no calienta el cuerpo y a veces incluso no parece estar. Al ver al grupo sonrió, se lo notaba un tanto pálido y cansado, pero feliz.

"¿Y esas caras?, ¿Acaso murió alguien y no me enteré?" Bromeó pero a nadie pareció causarle gracia el chiste, suspiró, en otra ocasión esa frase funcionaba de maravilla. "Ven Red." El chico de los ojos de fuego se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado del anciano. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien profesor, trabajando duro."

"¿Y tu madre?"

"Mejorando, se está cuidando para vivir muchos años más." Sonrió, se sacó su característica gorra y se tapó la cara. "¿Usted no puede también hacer eso?, ¿Quedarse un rato más?" El hombre delicadamente tomó la punta de la gorra y la retiró para observar el rostro del muchacho, éste tenía una expresión dolida y una lágrima amenazaba con caer. "¿Es mucho pedir?"

"Eso no es algo que yo elija, ¿Sabes?" El oji-rojo asintió, solo que era un poco difícil aceptarlo. "Red, te has convertido en un hombre de bien, amable, sonriente, noble, mantente así, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo haré, adiós profesor, lo extrañaré." Red se levantó de su asiento y se marchó de la habitación. El anciano señaló a la pequeña, ésta se acercó con paso temeroso y se sentó.

"A pasado tiempo Yellow." La pequeña asintió enérgicamente, manteniendo los recuerdos de su niñez a flor de piel. "Justo como me dijo alguna vez tu madre, te volviste una muchacha muy bonita."

"Gracias profesor." La rubia intentaba mantenerse firme frente al anciano. "Usted sabe, siempre le tengo mucho cariño, lo quiero mucho."

"Yo también pequeña, yo también."

"¿Puede prometerme que, vaya adonde vaya, estará bien?"

"Lo prometo, a cambio, cuida de Red, ¿sí?"

"Lo haré." Yellow se levantó y coloco un pequeño beso en la frente del anciano, como una madre deseándole buenos sueños a su hijo. "Hasta luego profesor." Inmediatamente se marchó casi corriendo del lugar, al borde del llanto. La castaña dio un paso antes que nadie y se sentó al frente del anciano, mostrando una actitud calmada y madura.

"Blue, dime que me recordarás."

"Lo haré."

"Y vigilarás a Green para que haga las cosas correctamente."

"L-lo haré."

"Y confío en que prepararás una excelente boda para Daisy."

"L-l-lo ha-a-ré."

"Blue, pequeña, dime que siempre permanecerás radiante." La castaña sonrió y asintió varias veces. "No te diré nada si lloras." La oji-azul se encontraba intentando sostener un mar de lágrimas, pero ante las palabras del anciano explotó en llanto y se lanzó a abrazar al anciano. "Estarás bien, lo prometo."

"No me haga esto profesor, se me derrumba el mundo si se va."

"¿Sabes qué pequeña?, mañana será un nuevo día, el día siguiente a ese también, el siguiente a ese y a todos los que vendrán, todos serán nuevos días, saldrás adelante." La castaña dio un paso atrás, secándose las lágrimas como podía. "Nunca cambies Blue."

"No lo haré, es una promesa." Dicho esto se marchó de la habitación intentando en vano recuperarse del llanto.

"Daisy, contigo hablé hace poco, ya sabes que hacer."

"Claro que sí abuelo."

"Solo prométeme una cosa." La universitaria lo escuchó con atención. "Prométeme que serás feliz con Bill."

"No hace falta prometerlo." Se acercó a su abuelo y le mostró su mano. "Estamos comprometidos."

"Eso sí que es una buena noticia." Se rió con fuerza, realmente feliz ante sus palabras. "Les deseo lo mejor."

"Gracias abuelo." Se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir miró una vez más al anciano. "Hasta siempre abuelo."

"Hasta siempre."

Después de estas palabras quedó solamente el castaño en el lugar, sereno, en silencio, paciente. Se acercó a paso lento y pesado, se acomodó en la silla y miró a su abuelo directamente a los ojos, teniendo tanto para decir, tan poco tiempo.

"Me das a decir algo importante, por eso soy el último." Adivinó, el viejo sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

"Eres igual a tu padre." Pensó en voz alta, entonces volvió a mirar a su nieto. "Yo ya sabía que cuando llegara el momento el tiempo me iba a traicionar, así que guardé mis últimas palabras en una carta, escondida en la caja de mis zapatos favoritos, al fondo de mi guardarropas."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque este es el adiós." El pitido constante que había ignorado desde que entró en la habitación se volvió lento, demasiado lento. "Adiós Green." Al oji-verde se le pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza en cuestión de un solo segundo, todo lo que podía decir, todo lo que podía hacer antes de que su abuelo diera su último suspiro, pero solo se quedó allí, quieto, tranquilo, observando al anciano cerrar sus ojos.

"Adiós abuelo."

Dicho esto entraron un grupo de enfermeras al lugar junto con Kurt mientras que él se fue caminando. Una vez afuera todos lo miraron con preocupación, el muchacho levantó la mirada sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente dio el anuncio ante el grupo.

"Se marchó."

* * *

 **Y con esto termina este capítulo, triste, sí, pero es solo el inicio de una larga cadena de sucesos que se vienen. Queda bastante por hacer todavía, falta para llegar a la meta de las 50000 palabras, así que me volverán a ver, espero, pronto.**

 **Prometo intentar volver a actualizar rápido, pues vengo con un par de ideas nuevas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!, BlackCat~.**


	9. Duelo (El peso del adiós parte 2)

**Bueno, creo que tardé menos que la otra vez, pero aún así tardé mucho. Esta vez me disculpo, durante este tiempo solo abrí el capítulo 4 veces y lo terminé, también junté nuevas ideas, solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y me había olvidado por completo continuar con lo escrito. Dentro de poco tendré tiempo libre e intentaré escribir todo lo posible, para tener un poco adelantado el tema.**

 **Había pensado en terminar esto de manera rápida, pensé que estaba a mitad de camino, pero me encontré que tal vez estoy llegando recién al primer cuarto, aún queda bastante por escribir.**

 **Continuación del día anterior, de a poco se va poniendo pesado el tema, espero que les guste como va la historia hasta ahora.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

Su celular no dejaba de vibrar rítmicamente en su bolsillo, lo tomó con confianza de que se trataba su madre, quien momentos antes lo mandó a comprar algunas cosas y de seguro se olvidó de algo, pero observó un número privado en la pantalla, de seguro solo era otra propaganda más.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, solo por las dudas, en realidad ya esperaba alguna música de fondo, pero para su sorpresa la otra línea se mantenía en silencio. "¿Hola?"

"¿Pearl?" No reconoció la voz en un principio, aunque se le hacía vagamente conocida. "Soy yo, Candice, ¿todo bien?" Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho al escuchar su nombre, él no olvidaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, varias cosas habían pasado las cuales, al menos él, no podía recordar ni explicar.

Candice había sido una de esas cosas.

"Oh, Candice, no te reconocí. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?"

"Bien, por suerte." Ambos se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, el cual Pearl juraría que era más incómodo de lo que parecía. "Entonces, ¿tienes algo que hacer?"

"De momento las compras, pero dentro de un rato estoy libre."

"¿Quieres ir al cine?" El rubio pensó un momento lo siguiente que diría, sintió que la pregunta tenía más de una intención. "¿Qué dices?"

"Y luego podemos ir a un bar que conozco a tomar algo."

"Parece que tenemos un plan." El chico sonrió inconscientemente. "Te llamo más tarde, hasta luego."

"Sí, adiós." Se cortó la llamada y Pearl se percató de que había dejado de caminar. De repente tuvo la necesidad de correr al supermercado, mientras más rápido terminara menos tardaría en ir al cine.

Y realmente tenía ganas de ir.

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A donde sea, quiero despejarme un poco."

"¿Y tu trabajo?"

"Le envié un mensaje a mi jefe, dijo que me tomara el día libre, y mañana también."

"Ya veo."

La rubia y el moreno siguieron caminando en silencio sin un rumbo fijo, hacía unas horas habían dejado el hospital atrás, aún estaban un poco conmocionados por lo sucedido. Tras un rato el oji-rojo se detuvo frente de una chocolatería, su acompañante lo miró extrañada, pero al ver la tienda un sentimiento familiar la recorrió. Se miraron uno al otro unos segundos y entraron al lugar, la dulce esencia los embriagó inmediatamente trayendo un recuerdo lejano, ellos ya habían estado allí antes.

"¿Desean algo?" Escucharon una voz, al darse vuelta vieron a un anciano con una expresión amable pintada en su rostro. El muchacho no lo reconoció inmediatamente, sin embargo la pequeña logró hacer memoria.

"Señor Josh." El anciano miró extrañado a la rubia, antes de poder decir algo una mujer apareció tras el mostrador, sorprendida al ver a los dos jóvenes. "¡Vilma!"

"¡Yellow!, ¡Red!, no los veía hace años." Se acercó al dúo y los atrapó en un cálido abrazo. "Recuerdo cuando venían junto a Samuel, pensar que eran tan pequeños en ese entonces, pero igual siguen siendo idénticos que cuando eran niños." Algo cruzó por la mente de Red, una imagen fugaz de ellos dos junto a Green, Blue y el profesor comprando chocolate allí, jugando mientras los mayores los vigilaban atentamente. "¿Qué les trae por aquí?"

"Estábamos paseando cuando vimos la tienda y…" Intentó explicar el muchacho, cuando de repente se percató de algo. "Tuvimos la necesidad de entrar..."

"¡Siéntanse bienvenidos!" Exclamó. "La próxima vez también traigan al viejo Oak, hace un tiempo que no pasa por aquí."

"No podemos." Susurró la rubia.

"Oh, entiendo, si está muy atareado con el trabajo…"

"No es eso." Le interrumpió el oji-rojo. "Me lamento que somos traedores de malas noticias."

* * *

"Me aburro."

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que dijo la muchacha después de 4 horas en silencio. Ruby quien aún se encontraba diseñando diferentes vestidos detuvo su lápiz y se quedó mirando al vació, se había quedado completamente en blanco luego de que aquellas palabras rompieran su concentración. Volvió a reaccionar luego de unos pocos segundos, sin poder recordar que había estado haciendo momentos atrás.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Dije que me aburro." Reiteró, el chico de ojos rubí la miró en silencio, siendo sincero él también se estaba aburriendo, y demasiado la verdad. Pensó en algo que hacer, pero dudaba que jugar a algo los entretuviera mucho tiempo. "Dime algo de ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Que me digas algo sobre ti, sé muy poco." El chico se sorprendió, Sapphire realmente parecía querer tener una conversación civilizada con él. "Háblame de lo que sea."

"De pequeño siempre me metía en peleas." Se sintió una fuerte risa proveniente del sillón, Ruby sonrió, ya se venía venir esa reacción. "Y siempre ganaba." La risa se convirtió en carcajada que tardó un rato en apaciguarse.

"Mientes." La castaña apoyó ambos brazos en el respaldar, mirando al chico sentado en frente de la mesa. "Eso se lo creería a cualquiera, ¿pero a ti?, por favor."

"Es la verdad, ¿Y tú?"

"Yo me la pasaba paseando con vestidos, jugaba a la casita con mi papá, ya sabes, lo que haría cualquier niña normal, era muy femenina además." Esta vez fue el turno del muchacho de reír, simplemente no se imaginaba a su vecina actuando como una chica. "¡No te rías!"

"Perdón, perdón, no lo pude evitar."

"Volviendo al tema, ¿por qué peleabas tanto?"

"No lo hacía porque quería, la verdad es que tenía un amigo que era intimidado, él siempre se juntaba con una niña y bueno, cuando los molestaban yo saltaba a defenderlos. Al principio fue difícil, pero de tanto meterme en problemas me volví bueno y en cierto punto no podía evitar pelear." Le explicó.

"Yo tenía un amigo que también era intimidado, era un completo llorón, así siempre estaba cerca para confortarlo. Pero creo que nunca salió lastimado." Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, pensativos. Sus padres habían dicho que ellos se conocían desde pequeños, podría no ser una casualidad. Cuando Ruby estuvo a punto de preguntar sintieron que alguien sacó el seguro de la puerta desde afuera y la abrió. El conserje, su salvador, los miró con curiosidad mientras aún sostenía la llave del departamento en su mano.

"Su culpa." Señaló la castaña antes de que el hombre dijera algo.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Preguntó el conserje, antes de que la chica de ojos zafiro hablara el chico se adelantó para contestar.

"Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta las llaves se me resbalaron y sin querer las patee hacia afuera." Mintió, la muchacha pensó que el hombre no le creería, era algo muy estúpido como para creer, sin embargo el conserje suspiró y le entregó la llave al chico. "Gracias."

"Ten cuidado, ya es la segunda vez." Murmuró el hombre y se marchó. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que escucharon el ascensor abrirse y volver a cerrarse.

Ruby miró a Sapphire.

Sapphire miró a Ruby.

Antes de siquiera lograr levantarse del sofá se encontró nuevamente encerrada en su departamento, pero esta vez con el chico fuera de éste. Corrió hasta la puerta y la golpeó varias veces.

"¡Ábreme mierda!" Exclamó, sabiendo que el oji-carmesí se encontraba en el pasillo.

"Lo haré si prometes acompañarme de compras." La muchacha suspiró, debía estar realmente desesperada solo por pensar en aceptar, pero quedarse encerrada más tiempo era lo último que quería hacer, suspiró resignada, realmente odiaba a este chico.

"Acepto."

* * *

Diamond suspiró aburrido, Platinum había querido ir de compras y lo llamó para que le haga de guía, pero desde hacía ya casi una hora que estaba sentado observando como la chica entraba y salía del vestidor. La muchacha estaba anonada con el precio de la ropa, que si bien no era de la calidad de las grandes marcas a la que estaba acostumbrada eran más que prendas aceptables. Dia no se quejaba, le encantaba ver como su compañera se divertía y la vista no era para nada mala, pero no compartía su emoción.

Desvió su mirada hacia el resto del centro comercial, pensando a dónde podían ir después de salir de ahí, entonces vio algo interesante. Un cierto rubio caminada junto a una chica desconocida, y por la ropa que usaba su amigo juraría lo que sea en que estaban en una cita. Iban a ver una película, o al menos eso parecía. Ahora tenía curiosidad sobre que saldría de esa situación, tal vez podía seguirlos y ver si sucedía algo con lo que molestar al rubio mañana.

"Plat." La chica giró su mirada hacia él. "¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película?"

"Pensé que solo compraríamos ropa."

"Ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar para hacer algo más." Su argumento pareció convencer a la oji-platino, ésta dejó el vestido que tenía en sus manos y se acercó al chico.

"Espérame que pago y vamos." Diamond asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Qué veremos?"

"Debe de haber algo interesante."

* * *

La muchacha entró discretamente en la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, siendo las ventanas la única fuente de luz del lugar. Se movió con gracia, sin chocarse ningún objeto, sin producir sonido alguno, subió las escaleras y vio una puerta entreabierta. Se acercó y espió dentro, para su sorpresa no vio a nadie, entró para solo unos segundos después darse cuenta de que había sido atrapada.

"Estoy oxidada." Bromeó la castaña, pero al muchacho detrás de ella no le causó la más mínima gracia.

"Blue, pensé que habíamos quedado en que no te volverías a entrar a mi casa en secreto." Le recriminó el oji-verde, la chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, él ya debería saber que ella era así. "Vete."

"¿Cómo está Daisy?"

"Mal, se encuentra con Bill. Ahora fuera."

"Veo que lo conociste."

"Sí. Vete."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, teniendo una feroz batalla de miradas. Pasaban los segundos y Blue estaba segura de que no ganaría ante los ojos fríos del castaño, por lo que debía sacar rápidamente un as bajo la manga, el que fuera. Su única opción era decir las palabras correctas, solo tenía una oportunidad, o sino el muchacho la echaría por la fuerza.

"Él no querría que estuvieras solo en este momento."

"Tienes razón." La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio imperceptible, eligió la frase correcta. "Pero Blue, por favor, déjame solo." Las palabras, o más bien, la expresión dolida de Green la tomó por sorpresa. Esa mirada provocó que sus piernas temblaran por un momento y que su mente se quedara en blanco. No replicó, solo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

"En el instante que necesites a alguien, prométeme que me llamarás a mí o al menos a Red."

"Lo prometo." Dichas estas palabras la muchacha desapareció sin hacer el menor ruido, pasaron los minutos y a pesar de que no sintió nada Green estaba seguro de que la chica ya se encontraba lejos.

Y él, nuevamente, se encontraba solo.

* * *

"Supongo que no vendrá nadie hoy." Comentó Siervo, quien desde hacía ya 20 minutos que había llegado y nadie hizo presencia. "Volveré a casa."

* * *

Ambos salieron del lugar, sus rostros demostraban emociones encontradas, momentos recordados y una gran tristeza. En sus manos cada uno sostenía una pequeña bolsa con chocolates los cuales no habían pagado, éstos se les había dado solo con la esperanza que su dulce sabor les subiera un poco el ánimo, pero los jóvenes sospechaban de que fueran a lograr su objetivo.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?, debes de estar cansada." Preguntó el oji-rojo, la rubia lo miró un momento.

"¿Podemos ir a la tuya?, mi tío no está en casa y no quiero estar sola." Red sonrió en acuerdo, él también quería permanecer cerca de la pequeña en ese momento, no quería dejarla en un momento difícil como ese.

"Vamos, mi madre estará feliz de hablar contigo, solo no hagas nada que le obligue a esforzarse."

Yellow asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa del muchacho, tal vez allí podrían disfrutar mejor los chocolates que tenían en sus manos.

* * *

"Estoy siendo serio."

"Oh, por favor."

"Solo debes pagar tu parte."

"Esto es ridículo."

"¿Quieres el paquete o no?"

Allí se encontraban los dos, Gold y Silver, intentando llegar a un acuerdo, mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía el moreno apretaba los dientes. Ambos permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, mirándose cara a cara, finalmente el oji-dorado se rindió.

"Está bien, acepto, te dejo una comida gratis, pero primero muéstrame la foto." El oji-plateado sonrió victorioso, sacó su celular y le mostró la foto. Gold observó aliviado que el archivo se había enviado correctamente y se mantenía sano y salvo. Cris tal vez pensó que había borrado la foto original de ella durmiendo en la cama del oji-dorado, pero él ya había previsto eso y se la envió a su amigo, por las dudas.

"Eres como un salvavidas con detalles de oro, caro pero útil." Comentó, sacó su celular del bolsillo y se lo mostró. "Ahora pásala."

"Perdón Cris." Susurró el pelirrojo, pero no tenía dinero y realmente quería comer allí después de un tiempo sin ir. "Por cierto, tengo una duda."

"¿Si?"

"¿La conoces?" Ambos miraron por la ventana donde se encontraba una muchacha observándolos a ambos, solo los separaba menos de un metro y medio y el vidrio. No tenía buen aspecto y lucía realmente cansada, se miraron un momento con curiosidad, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la chica comenzó a escribir algo en el cristal.

"Comida." Leyó lentamente Gold, nuevamente se miraron y el pelirrojo le hizo una seña de que entrara. Los ojos marrones de la chica se iluminaron y entró casi corriendo en el lugar.

"Gold, trae la carta y vete." El moreno no entendió, pero algo le decía que su amigo estaba siendo realmente serio, le pidió a un mozo la carta y se levantó, dejándole el asiento a la desconocida. Unos segundos después de que el oji-dorado se marchara la chica se quedó quieta al lado de la mesa. "Siéntate y pide lo que quieras."

"Realmente gracias."

"Lyra Soul, de la clase C, ayudante de la bibliotecaria, notas promedio, actitud activa y social, sin embargo no tienes amigas." La chica lo miró sorprendida y con un poco de temor. "Desde hace una semana que no vas a la escuela."

"¿Cómo…?"

"Y lo más importante, perteneces a Rocket." La castaña lo miró en silencio, sin palabras. "Tenemos que hablar."

* * *

Por alguna razón, la cual desconocía su origen, Crystal no podía sacarse la sensación de que Gold poseía una foto suya en este momento, y eso la perturbaba. Intentó sacarse esa idea de su mente, tenía cosas más importantes que el oji-dorado en ese momento. Miró la hora nuevamente, Lucy no había vuelto aún y comenzó a preocuparse, Silver se encontraba en el bar, hacía un rato le había enviado un mensaje pero no respondió, así que no estaba segura de si él sabía algo. Los niños se encontraban haciendo su tarea, los más grandes ayudando a los más pequeños y algunos entreteniéndose con juegos de mesa.

Sintió que alguien entró en el lugar, supuso que se trataba de la rubia, así que fue a ver. En efecto la universitaria había llegado, lucía cansada, pero eso no apagaba el brillo de su mirada, los niños aparecieron para darle la bienvenida y pronto la rodearon. Sin embargo la chica se dio cuenta de que la mayor no había despegado la mirada de ella.

"Cris, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Ella asintió en silencio.

Después de lograr que los niños volvieran a lo suyo fueron a la cocina, apartadas del resto para que pudieran hablar solo ellas dos.

"Es raro que uses maquillaje." D'Grey fue directo al grano, la muchacha por instinto se tocó el rostro, era una capa muy fina, no pensó que fuera a darse cuenta. "Y Gold no está hoy por aquí, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Solo se me dio por…"

"No mientas Cris, tú no eres así." Lucy acercó su mano al rostro de la muchacha, corriendo el maquillaje levemente para dejar ver una pequeña parte de un golpe. La oji-cristal desvió la mirada apenada, no quería que se diese cuenta. "Lo supuse…" Suspiró, retirando su mano. "Fue tu madre, ¿verdad?"

"Las cosas no están fáciles en casa."

"Anoche no te quedaste en casa, no me sorprende." Antes que lograra preguntar la universitaria le mostró una foto de ella durmiendo, era la misma que había eliminado del teléfono de Gold antes. "¿Quieres hablar?"

"Quiero matar a cierta persona."

"Además de eso."

"Gracias, pero no." Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, se sentía tan cansada. Sintió una mano en su hombro, la rubia le sonreía amablemente.

"Sabes que si algo sucede puedes quedarte aquí." Cris asintió, feliz de que tenía alguien en quien depositar su confianza. "Ve a descansar un rato, despeja la mente y ven mañana, por hoy me encargaré yo de los niños."

"Gracias."

* * *

Blue entró en su casa de un portazo y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, pasando del hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá, y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que abrió la otra. Ni siquiera encendió las luces, solo se lanzó a su cama y se quedó allí sin hacer nada más. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, la castaña ni se dignó a mirar, solo había dos personas en casa, ella y ese hombre.

"Oye mocosa, trata mejor las cosas, si rompes algo no lo pagaré." Dijo sin rodeos, la oji-azul suspiró frustrada no tenía ganas de tratar con él.

"Vete a la mierda." Dijo en un tono apagado y esperó la respuesta del veterano, pero para su sorpresa éste se mantuvo en silencio observándola, levantó un poco la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo de reojo. Se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared, sin decir palabra alguna, serio e intimidante como él era. "¿No me escuchaste?, te dije que…"

"¿Estás bien?" La interrumpió. La castaña se lo quedó mirando un rato incrédula.

"Oh vamos, no inteste hacerte el padre ahora."

"Mira, te odio, me odias, los dos lo sabemos, hago esto solo por tu madre." Blue se levantó de su cama y se plantó cara a cara con el ex-soldado

"¡No me hagas reír!, ¡Solo vives en esta casa porque ella es un ángel que se compadeció de un pobre loco e inútil como tú!" Le gritó en la cara, exasperada, con lágrimas de ira en los ojos. "¡Ni siquiera trabajas, no sirves de nada, deberíamos devolverte a la calle como el vagabundo que eras!" Continuó sin ni siquiera tomarse un segundo para respirar, rabiosa, molesta, dolida. "¡¿Por qué mierda no te moriste en esa guerra ficticia tuya?! ¡¿Por qué carajo mamá tuvo que conocerte!?" Observó que Surge en un rápido movimiento alzó su mano y entonces cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir una delicada caricia en su cabeza.

"Sé que no soy el mejor hombre, pero también sé que no hice nada para merecerme tus palabras." Dicho esto se dio la vuelta. "Tienes los mismos ojos que yo después de mi primer día en el campo de batalla, los ojos de alguien quien perdió algo importante, por eso te pregunté." Entonces se marchó, la castaña escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que supuso que el teniente se había marchado.

Entonces, en la oscuridad de su habitación, Blue rompió a llorar.

* * *

 _Pequeño Green, bueno, ya no eres tan pequeño, si estás leyendo estas palabras solo existen dos opciones: o estás curioseando donde no debes, o ya no estoy en este mundo, y confío en que se trata de la segunda._

 _Ahora mismo no sé qué te diré en el futuro, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo que no te he contado. En mi último examen el doctor me confesó que no me quedaban más de 3 años de vida, ya no tenía vuelta atrás, sabiendo esto puedo decir que aún no comenzaste la universidad y que tal vez eres demasiado joven para entender las razones detrás de esta carta._

 _Dedicaré hasta el último de mis días a realizar todas las investigaciones posibles, hasta que caiga por el agotamiento, una y otra vez, de esta manera podré ganar el suficiente dinero para que puedan mantenerse durante algún tiempo cuando me haya ido. Esto, sumado a los ahorros que he guardado todos estos años de parte de tu abuela, serán suficiente para darte tiempo y que puedas salir adelante._

 _Pequeño Green, que para mí siempre serás pequeño, eres alguien frío como la nieve y tan brillante como los grandes, pero solitarios, genios. Te pido que cuando llegue el momento acompañes a Daisy, ella no es fuerte como tú, que tengas a Red cerca y te contagies de su alegría. Mantente apegado a Blue, confió que ella será la primera en caer y romperse, pero volverá más radiante de lo que siquiera me atrevo a imaginar._

 _Sé que debe ser un momento difícil, pero siendo el hijo de mi hijo, tengo más que asegurado que saldrás adelante._

 _PD: El sueño de tu abuela era abrir una pastelería cuando era joven, tal vez puedas comenzar por ahí y cumplir su sueño._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, hasta nunca._

 _Con cariño, tu abuelo, Samuel Oak._

Terminó de leer la carta, la cual después de mucho buscar finalmente terminó encontrando. Allí, iluminado solo por la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio, intentando contener una lágrima, Green sonrió.

"Hasta nunca abuelo."

* * *

 **Seré sincero, no corregí ni una coma, por si encontraron error, que soy bastante arrebatado para escribir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, intentaré cuanto antes traer el próximo.**

 **¡Saludos!, BlackCat~.**


End file.
